The Experiment
by Set1010
Summary: Alec the experiment that's all he's ever been. But it changes when he is kicked out of the agency, the place where he was born, the place he lived at everyday, the place where he learned right from wrong, the place he will go back to...
1. Chapter 1

Day one

'I am just an experiment... I'm nothing but a weapon' that's exactly what Alec thought. He was a black cat with shaggie short hair. Alec was also a thirteen year old killing machine emphasis on "was". Alec was a child created by the government to fool enemies into trust, taking them to their doom. But just as soon as he was accepted by all agents and soldiers alike, he was dispelled and replaced by a child better than he, so now he had to live in a hole called Elmore.

'Great' he was obviously displeased with everything so far, *sigh* 'maybe it won't be that bad, they did give me an apartment that's paid for for a year so. Plus who knows who I'll meet in the school they signed me up for.' He thought as he was walking the streets of Elmore to get used to his surroundings, wearing his silky black hoody, black pants and beige shoes . It was night time and everyone else in Elmore were asleep, the streets were wet due to the fact that there was a shower a couple of hours ago and illuminated only by street lights, but surprisingly his piercing emerald green eyes shone through the dark and gave it an ominous look. He was taking in his surroundings when out of a nearby ally a mugger unsheathed a glock and aimed it at his chest.

"Give me your wallet sucker" said the mugger who apparently was a finger print.

"No" said Alec bluntly, he wasn't at all surprised by the fact he was getting mugged, the agency did have an education system where he learned pop culture. So he knew getting mugged was common in big cities, they also taught him how to disarm a mugger within close proximity, and this guy was to close for his own good.

"Hehe kid apparently you don't know how this wo-" but before he could finish his sentence Alec stepped out of the line of fire grabbed the butt of the pistol and smashed the side of his hand down into the top of the pistol effectively twisting the pistol downwards and relinquishing the pistol from his hand and breaking his pointer finger in the process.

"GAAAAH" screamed the mugger who was focusing on his broken finger.

"So what did you want again?" Said Alec with a cold, unforgiving face.

"Uuuh t-to say hi aaand w-welcome you to Elmore." Said the mugger trying to smile, but ends up with a quivering one. He slowly back into the alley as Alec holstered the gun and walked the same direction he was going.

'Huh apparently it's not hard to tell I'm not from around here, at least I got a gun from it' he said as he pulled out the gun and took out the clip only to find no bullets "son of a-he tried to mug me w-ugghhh." He then re-holsters the pistol and decides to go back to his apartment "*sigh* maybe tomorrow will be better." He said as he trekked the long walk to his apartment complex.

Upon arriving at his apartments block he noticed a box in front of his door, so he picked it up as he was heading inside. After taking his shoes and jacket off to reveal a white t-shirt and dog tags, he sat down on his bed and examined the package only to learn its anonymous. He then proceeds to pull out a green pocket knife and cut the tape on the top of the cardboard box. When he opened said box he was shocked to see it was some of the stuff he had when he was in the agency he then finds a note atop the stack of things:

Alec,

I know I wasn't supposed to do this but, here are all your things everyone else may be able to toss you away like trash but I can't so I smuggled most of your things to you. I can just bear the thought of you living on your own but I can't bear letting you leave with nothing but the clothes on your back, but hey maybe I'll see you again someday champ.

Sincerely, Tess

Upon seeing who wrote he felt himself being almost overjoyed that Tess still cared. After reminiscing on the old days Alec looked at the things Tess smuggled: MP3 player, picture of him and Tess, his old boot knife, a couple pairs of his white shirts and black jeans, and a couple of his favorite novels. 'Not actually much but the clothes will get me by' he thought as he put the clothes, boot knife, and books into his dresser next to his bed and laid his MP3 player on top of his nightstand. His apartment was only two rooms a bathroom and a kitchen/ living room/ bedroom, his living room consisted of a couch which was in front of his bed and a small tv on a counter in front of that. And his kitchen was an island and a small amount of counter top which only had a microwave, a mini fridge, a toaster, and a burner with a fuel tank right next to that. He also had cabinets above that but they held nothing. 'Hmm not bad' he thought as he suddenly realized he was getting tired " *yawn* better go to bed" he said to himself as he took off his pants (because he sleeps in his boxers), shuts off the lights, and climbs in bed, slowly he let sleep overtake him.


	2. First day of school

Day two

When he woke up it was 6 am, he didn't have a dream 'just like always' he thought, he decided to go for a jog-of course getting on some pants first-then get ready for school. The jog went relatively fast because he had tunes to listen to, and there were no interruptions. After he got back he took a shower and got dressed in his milk white t-shirt, hoody, black jeans, dog-tags, beige shoes, and grabbed his military ruck sack which was supplied to him along with all of his other school supplies. By the time he was finished getting ready it was ten minutes until the bus came, so he put in his earbuds and slipped on his backpack. He didn't have any food so he would have to go to the store and buy some with the money they gave him to live with. He then proceeded and walked out the door 3 minutes later and stopped at the curb which was where the bus should stop, the bus came only 4 minutes later. When he climbed on the bus most of the students stopped what they were doing and looked, the others were either not paying attention or didn't care. He ended up going to the back right side of the bus which was empty except for three students, one was someone of his kind except blue, he was talking to a fish and a small pink bunny which looks like she shouldn't even be in school yet let alone be in middle school, but he wasn't one to question. They didn't really notice him until he sat down, he sat close to the window because he likes to look at the moving scenery and think. But he was interrupted when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he took out his earbuds and looked to see that the blue cat had been tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Um what" said Alec.

"Are you new here" the cat asked

"Yes"

"Oh well my names Gumball watterson and this is Darwin, my brother and this is my sister Anais, what's your name?" Asked Gumball as he pointed to the fish then to the bunny.

"My names Alec." He responded, he was a little curious as to how a cat and a fish could be brothers, though he guessed it could be plausible.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alec" he said as he held out his hand and Alec shook it.

"Likewise" but maybe he had a little to strong of a grip because when he stopped shaking his hand Gumball grabbed hold of his wrist and made a sound that sounded like an ow and a mix of a mew. Immediately Alec tried to apologize, "oops um sorry."

"It's alright" he said in a very high voice.

Then Darwin spoke up "how long have you been in Elmore Alec."

"One day" he said

"Oh, well your going to love it in Elmore!"

"Mmmm I'm not so sure"

"Why?" Asked Anais

"Well I was mugged the first night."

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"How much did they take?" Darwin asked

"Nothing I managed to get the gun and it was only one person." Said Alec nonchalantly

"What a gun!" They screamed

"Stop yelling it wasn't loaded it was empty"

"But you couldn't have known that, and why were you out at night don't you have a curfew?" Asked Anais

"Umm no" he said

"Wow your parents must be awesome" said Gumball. "Actually no I don't have parents" said Alec.

"Wait your up for adoption?!" Said Anais

"No I just live alone in my apartment." He said

"How-" said Darwin as he was cut off by the bus arriving at school.

"Well see you later guys." Alec said as they got in line to leave the bus. Alec then shuts off his MP3 player, stuffs his earbuds in his pocket, grabs his backpack, and enters the line himself. He ends up being the last one off the bus as he walks straight in to the school and to the office that clearly stated Principle Brown. As he walked in he noticed a furry slug sitting in a chair behind a desk 'this must be him' "umm hello" he said.

"Oh hello,... you must be our new student Alec" he said as he looked up from reading paperwork.

"Yes I am" said Alec

"Well my names principle Brown, now that we've got that out of the way lets just get you your class schedule and we'll get someone to show you around the school." He said as he rifled through some files in a cabinet.

"Aaah here we are" he said as he pulled out a slip and handed it to Alec, Alec then proceeded to put it in his pocket as Brown got out of his chair and motioned for him to follow. Principle Brown then proceeded out of his office and down the hall to his first class. Upon arriving Alec could hear that the teacher had just begun the lesson, principle brown then knocked on the door and an old baboon opened it.

"oh, Nigel what do you need?"

"Just a new student, his name is Alec you need to get someone to show him around the school though."

"Ok Nigel" she said almost dreamily as he walked back to his office. But her demeanor changed drastically when he left "Now you, my names miss simian, follow me" she said in a shrill tone that caused Alec to wince. He followed her inside and stood next to her."class, today we have a new student Alec, and he needs someone to show him around the school." Almost immediately everyone raised their hand to get out of class.

'She must be some teacher' Alec thought.

"Ok, Molly, oh and Alec" ms. Simian stated

"What" he said

"NO HOODS IN MY CLASS" she screamed, he then pulled off his hood not wanting to disobey his teacher, and also realizing he didn't know he had it on in the first place. He then proceeded to walk with Molly out the door, which of course she went out first. When they left the classroom Molly stated "ok before I show you around your going to have to put your bag in your locker."

"Oh, ok" he said before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his schedule which also contained his locker number and combination at the top. "Umm where's locker 328." He asked

"Oh that's not far from my locker, follow me" she said as she started to walk away, after about 2 minutes and turning down a couple halls they arrived at locker 328.

'21-12-31' he thought as he twisted the dials, it then opened with a squeak and he put his belongings in his locker including his jacket but upon putting his jacket away and turning back and looking at Molly he noticed the grey Dino looking at his arms with wide eyes. "Uhh Molly"

"Huh what... Oh s-sorry" she said blushing. Alec may have been in the agency all his life but he was no idiot, she was surprised at his noticeable muscle mass which wasn't that big, but looks can be deceiving. He's strong, very strong. So he quickly responded,

"It's alright, now the tour"

"Oh yeah right" She said. She then proceeded on with the tour only talking to introduce locations until the end of the tour where she said "well that's Elmore junior high, what do you think."

"It's big" he stated

"Well three stories of school doesn't lie." She said with a chuckle, obviously nervous.

"I think we should head back to class before the bell" Alec stated.

"Sure" she said and they walked away. Upon walking in ms. Simians classroom he saw everyone stare at him as he stopped before the class as Molly went back to her desk, he then looked around and saw a new seat near the window that must have been carried in while he was gone. So he sat down and ms. Simian said,

"Alec and Molly your going to have to wait for the bell while the rest of the class gets on with work" ms. Simian said with a hint of venom. Alec knew it was too close to the end of class to give assignments so he leaned back and relaxed with a smile.

**Notes~**

If you didn't already notice my indentations are off. I type everything on my IOS and they don't have a tab button, you could at least give me some credit for putting an immense amount of time into this. Second just to make this clear you pronounce Alec (Ale-ick). I would appreciate reviews, it's always good to know you like the story, plus I'd like to know your honest opinion. Until next time!


	3. First day two

When the bell rang he was the last out the door as he was to busy getting his schedule out, upon inspection he found out it was recess which he just wanted to look around the fenced in yard. He was about to go back to his locker when ms. Simian stopped him, "Alec here are your textbooks that are school property and should be treated as such, they are for each class, CLEAR"

"Yes ma'm" he said as he took the books in his arms. He then proceeded to head to his locker to put away his 4 books and grab his MP3 player. He then proceeded to walk to the courtyard as he pressed shuffle on his mp3 and put it in his pocket. When he walked out the doors with his classmates he was almost blinded by the sun, after his eyes adjusted he looked around to see everyone minding their own business. 'Hmm I can't see the courtyard well with all these people blocking my sight' so he proceeded to walk towards the fence and turn around as a plan formed in his mind. 'Maybe I can't see from this height but from the roof...' He thought as he eyed the flat roof. He then looked at the fence as he saw his path and jumped on top of it and easily balancing on it earning attention from some bystanders. He then ran across the fence straight to the side of the school and stopped just before looking up and jumping and grabbing each of the three windows to make it to the top. When he reached the top he climbed up and sat down at the edge letting his legs hang off the edge. When he looked down from the amazing scenery he noticed every student watching him, some with their mouths hanging open. So he smiled and waved nervously but stopped and pulled out his earbuds when he saw a twenty year old orange puppet saying something,

"-ave to get down from there or we'll both get in trouble dude!" The puppet said.

"Oh sorry" Alec yelled, he then shoved himself off as everyone gasped, when he reached the ground he rolled to stunt the impact after the second roll he stood on his feat, and dusted himself off. By then everyone had their mouths open and once again he looked around "what?" He asked.

The puppet then said "dude your crazy"

"No I'm not." Alec stated

"You just jumped off a three story building."

"Well you wanted me to come down didn't you?" He asked

"Not like that! Ok look just don't do that again ok." The puppet asked

"Ok, by the way my names Alec." He said

"Ok Alec, my names rocky. Now everyone go back to what you were doing" rocky said as he motioned for them to move away. Everyone did as they were told except a certain two people.

"How did you do that!" Said gumball who was followed by Darwin.

"You've gotta teach us!" Said Darwin.

"Well I can't here." Stated Alec

"You mean you can teach us!" yelled gumball who earned a few curious looks.

"Yeah I can teach you to survive dangerous heights" he said

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Just name the place and time." Alec said

"Today,after school, at our house." Gumball said

"Ok I'll get off the bus at your stop"

"Ok, but dude why'd you go up there in the first place." Asked gumball

"To get a better view" he stated.

"Seriously just for a view?" Darwin asked.

"Mhm" Alec shrugged "I like my views."

"Rocky was right your crazy." Gumball stated, they all then laughed, and as the conversation continued time flew by as the subject changed from music to games and so on, until the bell rang.

"Oh well I guess it's time to head in, bye guys" Alec said.

"Oh wait Alec its lunch time you can just come with us to the canteen." Darwin said

"Oh, ok" he said as he followed them inside, "wait can we stop by my locker so I can put away my MP3 player."

"Yeah sure, where's your locker."

"Just around that corner" Alec said pointing to a hallway just left of them. They then continued down said corridor and stopped at his locker and Alec put his MP3 player away, closed his locker, and looked at gumball and Darwin who had looks of horror on their faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked, they then pointed behind him, and he turned around to see a troglodyte and a t-Rex. "Umm hello" Alec said.

"Let's cut to the chase newbie, we want you to join our group your pretty strong looking and you survived a 3 story drop without a scratch. So my names Jamie, and this is Tina," the troglodyte said pointing to the t-Rex.

"Hmm I'm guessing your the school bullies right?" Asked Alec

"Yeah I guess we are." Jamie said

"Oh in that case no." He said bluntly.

"It's either that or we become your worst nightmare." Tina stated.

"In that case suuuuuure, I'll join your group." He said sarcastically

"Grrr... Your making a huge mistake." Tina growled

"No I'm not." He quickly stated "it wouldn't be hard to take you on." He said cracking his knuckles "but I'd rather talk this out, unless you have other plans." He conceded

"Coward" Jamie yelled.

"That's the way you see it." He said

"I'd rather fight!" Tina yelled and rushed towards Alec. Alec then turned around and said to gumball and Darwin,

"Hide!" So they crammed themselves in Alec's locker and closed it, Alec turned back around just in time to jump on to Tina's head and run down to her tail and jump off. He then proceeded to grab her tail before she kept going and chuck her into Jamie. As they got to their feat Alec got into a fighting position. And as Jamie and Tina rushed together he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jamie was and... 'Oh no...' He thought as he was looking at Jamie but there was no time to waste so he a acted quickly and rushed Tina head on seeing no other way out, other than grabbing Jamie and using her as a human shield to block blows from Tina, but he didn't want to do that. So he used his small stature to his advantage and swept Tina's legs with his arms. Even though she might come crashing down on him but thanks to inertia she didn't and flew into the wall that was at the end of the splitting hallway. But Jamie caught on and stopped just as Tina was tripped, and before Alec could regain his composure Jamie punched him in the face. But before the next punch which was already near his face made contact he was able to grab it with both hands an inch from his face, he then tightened his grip of her fist and swung her into the lockers. And after she lied on the ground writhing in pain just as Tina was wearily getting up. She then looked at Alec and decided to back off in fear of getting hurt more than she already was. And as Tina ran off he looked at Jamie who looked helpless as she looked up at him in fear. But she was entirely surprised when he held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and got on her feet, she managed to mutter

"Why?"

"Your the ones who wanted to fight not me I generally go for the peaceful approach, and I kinda feel bad for you I mean she just abandoned you like that." He said

"Pff..What would you know about being abandoned?" She growled regaining her composure.

"I live alone in a apartment complex what do you think?" He said which made her quiet "now I've gotta go." He said not wanting to further the conversation, so he walked back to his locker and unlocked it making gumball and Darwin immediately fall out. They then gasped,

"Your alive!" They said in unison.

"Yeah I am." He said

"Did you beat them?" Darwin asked

"Yes but let's go to lunch I'm starving."

"Ok but tell us everything on the way." Gumball said

"Sure ok.." He said, and as they made their way to the canteen they found out they were only preoccupied with Tina and Jamie for ten minutes which gumball and Darwin felt was much longer but Alec thought that it should be a lot shorter. And as he arrived at the canteen he finished his story leaving out the conversation with Jamie. They entered the room normally and got in line which was empty and as they grabbed their trays and were about to get their food from rocky when,

"Dude what happened to your cheek." Rocky asked, Alec then reached up and touched his cheek only to wince in pain, realizing he got it from Jamie he quickly came up with a lie,

"Oh this I tripped and fell on my face 'cause my laces were untied"

"Oh ok.." He said with a hint of suspicion as he gave them their food which was burgers and fries. When they paid for their food and were walking away gumball asked,

"Why'd you cover for Jamie" he said knowing Jamie punched him in the face.

"I'm not a snitch that's why" Alec lied.

"Ooh" Darwin realized.

"Let's just eat peacefully." Alec said which would prove to be hard when people looked at him and whispered "I heard from William he beat up Tina and Jamie." "Really!" "Look he even has a bruise it must be true!" They whispered as they looked at him with excitement as some of the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes whispering to others. "he looks so strong" "wow!" They whispered but he was trained in hearing even the smallest whispers. And all this talk about him almost made him smile but one thing plagued his mind. 'who the heck is William and how did that get around so fast?' But he decided to let it be for now so he went and sat and ate silently at an empty table alone just the way he likes it. Gumball and Darwin of course had a table of their own. But when everyone gasped as he sat down he wondered why until in through the doors came Jamie and Tina wrapped in bandages. And after seeing this everyone in the lunchroom started confirming their suspicions amongst their friends. Tina and Jamie then walked up to the table with anger written on their faces.

"So you think you can just beat us up and steal OUR table!" Tina growled

"First off I didn't punch either one of you I just made you slam into walls, and second off I don't see your name on this table."

"Because of you we didn't get enough lunch money to buy lunch" Tina growled

"Well then here" he said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten.

"Why would you just give us money like that?" Jamie said talking the bill.

"I'm willing to bury the hatchet so long as you don't bully." He said

"Fat chance, we need the money." Jamie stated

"Ok then." He then stood up and announced to the lunchroom that was paying attention intently "from here on if anyone gets money taken from them I will see to it that I get It back but if I can't Ill pay out'a my own pocket!" And after said announcement everyone cheered for Alec, But were quickly silenced by Tina.

"Shut up! I will get you for this." Tina stated as she walked away to get her food. But Jamie just looked at him with genuine concern as she walked away with Tina. But as for Alec he was surprised to see she had any concern at all considering no more than five minutes ago they were fighting. 'wait that means she must have feelings for me!' he thought as he was sitting back down with a smile on his face knowing this. 'wait why do I care? Do I... Like her' he thought as he took a bite of his burger from his tray. He was almost enjoying the silence until,

"Hey can we sit with you." Said a rainbow guy with a head band surrounded by a cloud, a cactus, a banana, a paper bear, a peanut with antlers, and Molly the only person he knew out of the group.

"Nothings stoppin' yah" he said

"Cool my names Tobias, and this is Masami, Carmen, joe, Teri, penny, and Molly." He said pointing to each of them as they sat down around him. They all started asking him questions irritating him a little because they were a hundred percent about Tina and Jamie, until gumball and Darwin showed up.

"Hey can we sit here too?" Gumball asked

"No way beat it" yelled Tobias, which made gumball and darwin frown, and apparently penny to. Alec was surprised and a little angry so he said,

"Hey, they're my friends they can sit here." He said and after he said this they moved away and opened two seats next to him to which gumball and Darwin happily sat. And after gumball and Darwin sat down the entire table was taken up with ten people, making it a little crowded but some of them started minding their own business. As others were paying attention toGumball including Alec as Gumball was telling stories which were a little far fetched but everyone was enjoying them even Tobias as Gumball made a lot of them laugh. Alec was enjoying the story with a smile while he ate

Notes~

Sorry if some of you are disappointed in the lack of excitement in these first couple chapters. I'm just trying to lead up to the actual action and drama. I think I made his day a little too descriptive, and sorry I didn't finish his first day, I'm going outta town for a couple days. Read & review, until next time!


	4. A sad life

After finishing his meal, he threw away his tray and came back and after listening to his many stories. The bell rang signaling it to be 4th period which was math, math went by quite easily with no interruptions, except when he introduced himself to three more people Leslie, bobert, and Ochoa. After said class he went to history, and so on until it was the end of the day and he had all of his stuff and was walking out to the bus. And as he walked Gumball, Darwin, and Anais started walking with him.

"Are we still on for after school?" Asked Gumball

"Of course" Alec assured.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Anais.

"We want Alec to teach us how to survive death defying heights!" Darwin said punching the air.

"What does he know about surviving dangerous heights?" She asked

"Oh Anais you should of been there he just jumped off the top of the roof because rocky asked him to come down!" Gumball said excitedly

"Really your insane!" She stated, as they reached the bus and went to the back to sit.

"That's exactly what they said." Alec replied

"Yeah but he didn't get a scratch on him!" Darwin exclaimed

"Ok wait I need a plan, hmmm ah, if you want to learn how to survive heights I'll have to tell you what my teacher told me, now first off,It is, of course, obvious that speed, or height of fall, is not in itself injurious. Also a moderate change of velocity, such as occurs after a 10 story fall into a fire net or onto an awning need not result in injury, but a high rate of change of velocity, such as occurs after a 10 story fall onto concrete, is another matter. Between these two extremes lies important evidence of physiologic force tolerance.

In using expression "free fall" a fall free of any obstruction other than that encountered at its termination is implied.

The word deceleration and its derivative decelerative are used in preference to negative acceleration, etc; velocity at contact, is preferred to impact velocity. The force of gravity noted by the symbol g is used as a measure of the force of a positive or a negative acceleration.

A deceleration exerting a force 150 times the normal pull of gravity on a body will increase its normal weight 150 times during the time this increase of force acts. Thus, a force of 150 g acting on a man normally weighing 150 pounds would increase his apparent weight to 22,500 pounds during the force interval. This increase of force and weight would be distributed over, or applied to his body as pressure in areas of contact dictated by resisting structure.

The velocities reached in the following cases of free fall are estimated from the acceleration equation v = 2 gs , in which the falling object is accelerated by the force of gravity in a vacuum v being the velocity, g the value of gravity in the acceleration and s the distance fallen. Deductions in velocity made on account of the resistance of the air are rather arbitrary and are estimated on the basis of weight, clothing worn and whether the body was observed to be falling head first, flat or with a tumbling motion." He said which dumbfounded the brothers

"Ahh I understand, so if you roll on impact it stunts its force and distributes the rest through your body!" Anais said

"Oooooh" they said in unison.

"You could have just said that." Said gumball to which Alec and Anais face palmed. By the time they finished their explanation it was time for them to get off. As they stood up and Alec proceeded to follow, they walked out of the bus and up their stone pathway to the front door and gumball opened it and they stepped in. They all set their backpacks on the floor next to the door and Alec did the same, after setting his rucksack on the floor and took off his shoes he went in to the kitchen where he saw gumball, Darwin, and Anais go. He walked up to a tall older cat and suspected it was their mother so he tapped her back to which she jumped and turned around.

"Um who are you?" She asked

"I'm Alec where did gumball, Darwin, and Anais go?" Alec asked

"Oh my names Nicole, Nicole watterson. The kids are out back." She said and went back to washing dishes. He walked out the back and saw that gumball and Darwin were on top of the shed about to jump.

"Wait guys you have to let me show you first!" Alec yelled to which they looked and motioned for him to come up. Upon coming up through a ladder placed on the side of the shed he looked at them.

"At this height you don't need to roll this is only a half a story, watch" he said as he jumped and landed in a kneel position with his hands on the ground. "See not a scratch, except maybe for some grass blood" Alec said looking at his pants which had grass stains on it. Then the next thing that happened surprised Alec, Nicole came out looking peeved.

"You get down from there this instant!" She yelled to which they immediately climbed down.

"Mom what's wrong?" Asked Anais

"What's wrong! What's wrong is that Alec boy is influencing my baby's to jump off of buildings!" She screamed

"I would never want them to do that, I was only teaching them to survive dangerous heights when their in a situation and have to jump." Alec calmly said "I'm sure they won't put themselves in a situation like that on purpose." He said to which gumball and Darwin nervously smiled and rubbed their necks. Nichole then squinted at them causing them to crack.

"Ok we were planning on jumping off of the school." Gumball said falling to his knees and crying as Darwin cried out.

"Just please don't punish us!" He said as he cried with Gumball.

"I knew it! now Alec dear I think we should call your parents and tell them to pick you up" Nicole said and Alec's ears lowered, "what's wrong dear?" She said in a motherly tone

"I don't really... Have parents" and at this she gasped

"How do you live ?" She asked

"I have money but I can't tell you how I got it" he said which made Nicole more worried than she already was.

"Well where do you live?"

She asked

"In an apartment not far from here." He said as his ears went lower "I can just walk back." He said

"No I'll drive you there" Nichole said as she motioned for him to follow as he grabbed his things and went out the door to her station wagon. He climbed in the passengers seat and buckled his seat belt and Nicole climbed in she started the car and pulled out.

"Does anyone live with you?" She asked

"No" he said as they drove off and he gave directions. When they arrived Alec got out of the car said "thanks for the ride" and walked to his front door and pulled some keys out of his pocket, he proceeded and opened the door with one of them. When he got in he immediately collapsed on his bed and sighed

**Notes~**

I managed to get this chapter in, don't worry it'll all make sense in the end, I hope. If I have anything to say about it it will all make sense. Read & review, until next time!


	5. The government

He decided to relax a bit as he was stressed from all the emotional tension, so he watched tv on the couch. After about a half an hour his stomach growled, he was hungry. He looked at the kitchen and realized he forgot to go to the market, so he grabbed his MP3 player from his backpack and walked out the door. He walked into town looking for the market when he saw Elmore shopping center. It was decently sized and most likely had most of the things he needed so he walked in and grabbed a cart from the many that were in a row, he followed signs that said where to go and he soon gathered everything he needed.

After he finished-making sure he didn't forget anything he went in line to check out his supplies but realized the line was to long and went to the self service isle he went up and scanned his first can and it said,

"Please scan faster" so he scanned it so fast he couldn't see his arm when he did it.

"Item recognized, scan successful." So he did this on every item at the same speed only stopping when he had to move the barcode, after he was done he paid. Overall he finished in under thirty seconds, he noticed while scanning that a camera looked at him and zoomed, he was about to shrug it off as security when while he was about to walk out with all his groceries in hand until.

"Hey kid! Wait up" he stopped and turned around to see a small blue puppet running after him. So he stopped and as the puppet approached he wondered why he called him kid until.

"Kid, I bet your wondering who I am but I wanna cut to the chase, you're really fast when it comes to those machines so I wanna give you a job." The small puppet said with a smile.

"But I'm only thirteen I can't get a work permit until I'm fourteen." Alec said as a matter of fact

"Hmm... Well how 'bout this, we say your fourteen and I pay you eight dollars an hour. What da yah say?" The puppet asked, Alec thought about it for a moment thinking 'hmm the extra fifty cents an hour will lead to thousands of dollars more at the end of the year, and I don't pay taxes until I get a work permit soo.'

"Alright I'll do it, but I can only show up after school. What about weekends?" He asked

"I can give you Three days off a week with that in mind" he said shaking his hand "here come back tomorrow and I'll show you what to do, by the way you can call me boss or sir, whatever floats your boat. Oh and hey if your wondering I also run laser video." His boss said

"Ok then see you tomorrow boss" he said knowing it was only Thursday. He walked away and back to his apartment with all of his supplies. He walked through his door, closing it with his foot and he then put everything away. He made a quick snack and decided to go for a jog for at least two hours to stay in shape. After getting home he crawled into bed and slept. And at that everyday he went to work with a name pin and went to school where he was idolized and accepted he hung out more with gumball and Darwin-and other people too-after apologizing for getting them in trouble, he even made up with Tina and Jamie, and they stopped bullying, life couldn't be sweeter. Until one day when he decided to take a chance and ask Jamie out, he knew she didn't cause the events that followed but that's about when it started.

5 months later

Alec woke up to his alarm clock blaring, awaiting him to turn it off. After groggily hitting the off button he got up and turned off the coffee maker, which was set to start ten minutes before, he got all of this a month back. He poured himself a cup and drank it eagerly, the burning didn't bother him, because in his mind it just helps him wake up. After drinking the coffee he felt ready to take on the day and to do something he promised he would do long ago.

After doing his daily routine he grabbed his backpack, put on his shoes, and walked out the door. Upon getting on the bus like always he was to deep in thought planning today that he failed to notice gumball trying to get his attention.

"Dude... Dude... DUDE!" Gumball yelled to which it finally caught his attention.

"Huh what!" He said as he snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright, you seem distracted" Gumball asked

"I'm just planning something out" Alec assured

"Ok, but can you come over today and hang out?" Gumball asked

"Sorry but like I said to you before I can't, I can only hang out on Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays." Alec said

"Why is that?" Anais asked

"I'll tell you later but right now I've got to much on my mind" Alec said trying to avoid jeopardizing his job

"Fine but still can you come over Sunday?" Gumball asked

"Sure" Alec said as the bus stopped signaling it to be another day, as they walked off the bus. His heart pounded more and more as the moment approached, he thought of what she would say, what would she do? Would it jeopardize their secret friendship, that started not even a week ago? He decided to purge these questions from his mind as he feared that it might give him a heart attack.

He decided to hold it off for the end of the day due to the fact if he was rejected it would interfere with his school work, so he waited and waited. And as the minutes ticked by to him it felt like hours, every class becoming slightly insignificant as only Jamie was on his mind. Until the bell rang signaling everyone it was the end of algebra and the school day. "Finally" Alec said as he grabbed his algebra textbook and ran out the door with everyone else. After putting his book away he looked around. 'Now where's Jamie' he thought as he looked for her, but she wasn't there so he went to her locker. When he rounded into the corridor where her locker is he saw everyone was already gone except for her, so he walked up to her and tapped her back. She jumped in surprise and turned around, realizing it was only Alec she relaxed.

"Oh hey Alec what do you want?" She asked, with a smile

"W-well I-I was wondering I-if you uhh wanted to go out with me." He said rubbing his neck shyly and blushing the entire time. Jamie was left speechless, she never thought she had a chance with him and now he's asking her out? She wasn't saying anything and that scared Alec more then anything, so he just closed his eyes tight and waited. And what happened next surprised him he felt someone hugging him! So he opened his eyes and looked down a bit to see Jamie embracing him. "So I'm guessing this means yes?" He said smiling which made Jamie blush.

"Yes!" She said silently which made Alec hug her back. When they let go Alec and Jamie blushed.

"Well we missed the bus so how about I walk you home?" He half asked

"Yeah sure" she said as she held his hand and they both walked away. They walked and walked as Jamie had her head on his shoulder until,

"Uhh Jamie I don't exactly know where you live." Alec said as he looked around.

"Oh it's actually not far from here." She said lifting her head from his shoulder. She then gave him directions and they arrived only ten minutes later. "We'll ill see you at school tomorrow she said smiling on the porch.

"Yeah, see yah" he said as he waved her goodbye and walked away. He had a smile in his face as he leisurely walked to his apartment. But his smile soon disappeared as he saw a familiar government issue SUV coming down the road

**Notes~**

Sorry this chapter jumped a long period of time, I just didn't want to make you guys wait longer, action will come next chapter. Read & review, until next time!


	6. A proposition

He thought he was just being paranoid until the SUV stopped next to him. The door opened and out stepped Tess, the black lab himself. "Tess!" He said hugging him tightly.

"Hey champ, how've you been?" Tess asked as Alec let go of him. Alec at that question gave Tess a look that said seriously?. "Oh yeah... Right." Tess said

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked

"Well I confronted the board of directors with a proposition" Tess said with a smile.

"And what was that?" He asked once again getting a little worried.

"Well we engineered a suit that gives the wearer the ability to fly! Except no one has the time to test it, that's where you come in you can come back to the agency a-" Tess was saying smiling, but Alec interrupted him.

"That sounds fun and all but I can't leave here now. I have too much here for me" Alec said but Tess kept smiling.

"Yes, we thought you might say that so we upgraded your apartment to be a base of operations where you will get missions from us daily, if you left we were gonna use it to hide missions anyhow, also if doesn't interrupt your school schedule!" He said excitedly.

"But what about my job!" Alec asked

"Oh yes we've been keeping an eye on you, we've sent your resignation to him, and we assure you that the missions will take only your working hours" Tess said smiling ear to ear. Alec thought of it for a moment.

"Hmm oh alright, it'll keep me in shape anyhow" Alec said now smiling.

"Alright now another thing, we also bought the apartment next to yours so now you'll see me everyday, as I'm going to be supervising the missions!" He said

"Hehe well I see your style hasn't changed." Alec said referring to his black suite and red tie, as he climbed in the back of the SUV.

"We'll I see yours hasn't changed either." He said as he then told the driver to go to the apartment.

When they arrived still some questions lingered in Alec's head 'why did he let me go, whats next, and why did he care?' All the while Tess noticed Alec's concerned face as they stepped out of the car.

"Something on your mind champ?" Tess asked

"I was just wondering what's next for me, I mean who am I?" He said quietly

"You know exactly who you are, and that's my son. We may not be blood related but were family. And as for what's next I'm not sure...but hey if you spend your life wavering between the flickering spark at the end and the dark tunnel your in, you'd get nowhere." Tess assured as they opened up Alec's apartment.

"Thanks...Dad" Alec said which made Tess smile.

"Ok now first off this button here opens up this wall to my apartment." He said pointing to the clearly displayed red button next to the light switch. The light switch of course on the left of the door. Tess then proceeded to press the button and the wall on the right slide into the ground. As well as Alec's tv, Tess's bed, and nightstand, as his apartment was on the right of his. After everything slid under, a big rectangular glass table slid up. The table had a black cube with a half of a glass circle on top, that slightly resembled a disco ball.

"How did you guys get this done in the space of 9 hours?" Alec asked

"We have a crack team of electricians and scientists, with some carpenters for good measure. But we need to move on, ok the box on the table is a holographic image projector." He said pressing a green button as a whole bunch of images were displayed. "The holograms only go to the edge of the table, and they follow your movements." He said as he walked around the table and the holograms faced him the entire time. "These new advantages we have now only got approved for use a week ago, and they help with debriefing and briefing. Next is the armory." He said walking back to Alec, he then pressed the button below that. The table then went away, bringing up a wall of guns hung on polls. "The guns here are state of the art, and if you need any other weapons we'll have them shipped. The guns are secured in place by special hooks, each one special for said weapon. The wall is easily moved, all you do is push it to the side like a coat rack." Tess informed Alec as he listened intently. "And now for the suit." He said once again pressing a red button below the last. When the suit came up it looked like a dusters coat with a white long sleeve button up shirt with dress pants, with a fedora on top."This is the last thing I have to show you. Due to your size you may not look like an adult, use this to your advantage, stab them in the back while they ignore you or laugh in your face. The suits duster coat holds all the technology. While wearing it your virtually invincible. The fedora isn't just for looks it shrouds your face, making you unidentifiable. Other than that there's nothing but a regular shirt and pants." Tess explained

"So when am I gonna learn how to use it?" Alec asked

"Now." He said grabbing the fedora and putting it on his head.

"Ok give me a minute to get it on." Alec said as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He came out a minute later with the entire suit fully on, the only thing that confused Tess is his eyes showed.

"Hmm must be a bug." Tess said

"What?" Alec asked

"Your eyes are showing." He said

"Actually I like it like that." Alec informed, as he walked toward Tess. "Where are we gonna go to test this?" Alec asked

"We're testing it by putting it into action so."

"What!? I think I need to know how to use it before I use it on a mission!" Alec said

"All you need to know when using it is that you use your mind to control it, plus know it has limits it can really only make you stronger or make you fly." Tess said which only irritated Alec.

"Fine." He said angrily, Tess then pressed the first red button again and the table came up once more.

"Computer, any unread mission specs." Tess asked the hologram

"Wait, it's voice activated?" Alec asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that?" Tess asked

"Yes you did." Alec said

"Oh." Tess said

"One new operation available." The computer said in a monotonous woman's voice.

"Brief me." Tess said leaning against the wall.

" Aiden pries, responsible for hundreds of deaths, over the distribution of drugs in California. Aiden is known for his unreasonable killings and destructive behavior." The computer informed

"Hey I guess you aren't going out of state." Tess said

"I'll give you directions through this earpiece, there is also a camera in it to make it easier to do so. I'm sure your already familiar with it." Tess informed handing him the earpiece. Alec put it in as Tess asked, "now pick your weapons and head out." After he said this he immediately hit the second red button and the weapons came back up. Alec chose the m1911 and the mp5 as he didn't feel like using very heavy weapons, he also grabbed a silencer for the pistol hoping for the silent approach.

No words were said as Alec walked out the door and tried figuring out how to work the suit. 'Hmm he said use my mind so.' He thought as he imagined himself with a bubble around him slowly floating upwards, when he opened his eyes he was floating upwards. He then smiled and flew off, as he was getting the hang of it easily with his hands at his sides and straight as a board. Upon flying for a moment he stopped and put two fingers up to his ear to activate the communication feature. "Tess directions?" He asked

"Head for the coast he's in a three story beach house. Don't be fooled by its fancy appearance there are two more levels below the house where the drugs are produced." Tess called back. Alec then headed west to the coast he wasn't sure he'd be able to spot the house when upon arriving a three story house stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Any undetectable entrances?" Alec asked pressing his finger to his ear once more.

"There should be a small window that's at the top of the house, there you can squeeze through and clear the place from the top to the bottom, no survivors understood?" Tess informed

"Understood." He said as he flew towards the roof. Upon inspection of the roof he found the window and went up to it, it was a octagon in shape and small, but small enough to fit his head through and sure enough his entire body. When had entered the attic it was surprisingly clean, but dark. He walked to the entrance of the attic which was a latter down to the third floor, while twisting the silencer on in the process. He peered down to see a guard walk up and look directly at him, he was about to attack him when he showed no surprise, and continued to turn around and walk away . 'Must be too dark to see me' he thought to himself as he quietly jumped down and walked silently behind him. Then in one fluid motion he lifted the pistol and pulled the trigger, and the man fell, before he hit the ground. Alec caught him and carried him back to the attic as fast as he could trying not to get the floor too stained. When he came back down he looked at the carpet to see that the crimson red colored carpet was a mistake on their end, a fatal one, as it hid the blood stain perfectly. He then proceeded down the hallway and ignored the stairs as he needed to sweep the entire floor. He opened the first door on his left a crack to see that two wolves and three deer were sitting around a black jack table and one was dealing. Smoke and laughter filled the room as half of them had cigarettes and were enjoying the free time obviously stressed, Alec had a plan. He wasted no time in opening the door fully and walking in as they all stopped to look at him.

"Who the hell are you?" One asked in a gruff voice

"I'm one of Aiden's dealers." He said thinking he could fit the bill

"Your just a kid!" Another exclaimed turning his chair to face him.

"Would the cops suspect anything? Think about it" he said trying to trick them which he was a master of deceit. Not wanting to question Aidens judgement they quickly exclaimed his genius.

"What will he think of next"

"Genius!"

"Who would have thunk it!" After these statements he only proved the strangle hold Aiden has on them. But Alec's plan needed them to help him.

"Would you mind taking me to Aiden I'm afraid I'm lost?" At this they groaned and one quickly said

"Jaycee it's your turn." Said one of them to a wolf in his mid-twenties, his pink fur brightening as he stood.

"Shut up Buck I know" he said to the deer. "Follow me kid." Jaycee said and Alec obeyed. He followed him down the many stairs that led to the second basement. Jaycee got Alec through guard after guard as he finally turned one final corner and they went down a hall that branched out of the square basement. Two guards stood watch over the extremely expensive looking door at the end. "He's right through there." Jaycee said and Alec walked up to the two guards and they blocked his path.

"I have business with Aiden" Alec said as he tried to pass again and they reluctantly stepped out of the way. He entered Aidens office to find Aiden, a cheetah in a red button up t-shirt, sitting and looking at a paper that was making him frown. Alec shut the door and alerted Aiden, he looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked with a little venom

"No one important" said Alec, walking up to his desk and sitting down across from him.

"Why are you here?" He asked squinting

"To end your life." Alec said lifting the pistol and pressing it against his head.

"You don't know what your doing kid." He said getting angry

"You think this is my first time?" Alec asked cocking the hammer.

"You'll never get out alive." Aiden said

"Wanna bet?" Alec said, but not letting him answer he pulled the trigger and he killed him silently, the only thing heard was the sound of his brain matter hitting the wall behind.

After the confrontation with Aiden was done he twisted off the silencer and twisted it on his mp5. He then walked to the door and opened it quickly shooting the guard on the right then turning to the guard on the left and shooting him too as he was dazed when the door hit him in the face and had no time to react. He walked down the hall and looked left then right. He decided to go right as he came from the left and there wasn't much there. When he made his way right it immediately cornered left, so he peeked around the corner and saw two more guards standing at a double door. 'Must be the production area.' Alec wasted no time and jumped out from the corner and shot the two guards trying not to waste to many bullets as his mp5 was on automatic. He decided to end the silence and just kicked open one of the two doors. When he walked through the door he saw women and children making the drugs. There were six men standing around the ten rows of tables, when Alec recovered from the shock of seeing women and children he opened fire on the six men. He made short bursts of his rifle to make sure he didn't hit the workers. The workers immediately went under the table and hid some of the women screamed as the children just quivered in fear. Alec upturned an empty table as the last three opened fire on his position. When he heard their guns click he went back up and finished them off. As the chaos ended, and the adrenaline left his body he radioed back to Tess "Tess do you see what I see?" He asked, releasing his fingers from his ear.

"No survivors." Tess radioed back, making Alec widen his eyes.

"B-but there are women and children here!" he said

"No exceptions" Tess said sternly

"No sir" he growled ripping out his earpiece and smashing it on the floor. 'I'd rather die than hurt the innocent!'

**Notes~ **

I think this chapter was a little rushed, I'm not sure. But I'd like your honest opinions I put a lot of time into this. Read & review, until next time!


	7. A Rebellion?

"Everyone here, stay where you are, I'll come get you when it's safe and you can all go home." He said returning from thought. The women and children came up with questioning faces, but some of the children had smiles on their faces. He proceeded to walk out the door and back the way he came, there was only one door the way he came through so he thought it should be quite easy. But before he could even cross the leaders office an alarm rang and realizing more would be on the way he hid behind the corner of the hallway that led to the bosses office and waited, it didn't take long for seven guards to rush by. Not wanting them to get to the workers he unloaded his entire clip into their backs and they all fell. He decided to unscrew the silencer as he didn't need it anymore. He went to the other room on the floor and opened it, the room was nothing more than a torture chamber. No one was in the chair, he closed the door and went up the nearby stairs. He proceeded to clear each floor until there was no one but the workers in the basement that he rushed to go get he walked down the same hallway and to the double doors. When he opened he was surprised to see them all waiting and looking at the door. He didn't actually expect all of them to wait. "Okay, you are all free. Follow me and I will lead you out." Alec stated to them, they were hesitant at first noticing he was covered in blood but complied. The children that were his age wore smiles on their faces and thanked him as they were walking up the stairs. "How did you people end up here anyhow?" He asked the large group, as they were walking up the stairs to the lobby.

"We were all kidnapped, sir" said a women in scrappy clothing. Alec ignored the last comment and led them to the front door. When he opened it most of them were confused as it was dark, he wondered why until he realized they hadn't seen sunlight in probably weeks.

"Do you guys remember where you live?" He asked questioning if they can actually get home safely.

"Yes I believe we're all fine. And, thank you" so with that said everyone went their separate ways. Alec once again imagined himself flying, and he couldn't believe he was actually getting the hang of using this thing. But he wasn't planning on keeping it, considering what Tess told him. 'No exceptions...' Tess's words continued to echo in his mind tormenting him. He flew back to the apartment in anger, and arrived very shortly as he was flying at a break neck speed. Immediately when he stopped in front of the door it flew open to reveal an angered Tess.

"What the heck are you doing, I-I can't comprehend why you would jeopardize the mission like that, oh the trouble I'm going to go through to cover yo-"

" shut up! I can't believe I fell for that act, oh we want you back, blah, blah, blah. I don't care if I was created in a test tube, I won't kill the innocent, especially children! I mean come on!"

Said Alec seething with rage but he progressively calmed down as did Tess. But they still were a little on edge.

"Okay I can see why your angry-"

"Angry! You told me I had to kill women and children! I am not doing anymore missions for the agency!" Alec interrupted getting worked up.

"Alec think about what your-" Tess tried to say but was again interrupted by Alec

"Oh I had a long time to think about the agency. And I'm through with it, all I want is a normal life, is that so bad?" Alec asked

"Alec, listen to me, I don't give the orders but if you try to leave the agency they will hunt you down. And it will ruin our rebellions plan." Tess said confusing Alec

"What rebellion? What plan?" Alec asked

"Ever since you were born we knew you would liberate us from the agency. The agency's rep is down played, to say the least. The agency rules with an iron fist, you think killing women and children is a bad mission? Others do it all the time! We plan on overthrowing the agencies control but we need your help." Tess said shocking Alec. But he quickly recovered and assessed the situation.

"Well I'm not sitting around and waiting for people to join the cause. But please Tess I need to think this through, I'm risking a lot and this is happening too fast." Alec said almost freaking out a little.

"Don't kid yourself they would kill you if you tried this alone, so your going to have to wait. And I'm sorry Alec but I have protocols for a situation like this and this protocol states that I have to reveal the rebellion. Maybe I said it a little too bluntly but you have to get it together." Tess said giving Alec a sad look

"So let me guess I'm not gonna be able to let my mind rest?" Alec said getting a little angry.

"Actually you will get to rest on this, you'll be an essential part of the plan ,yes, but your gonna have nothing to do with planning it. And as to where you will stay,...I'm sorry to say this but the rebellions not going to just accept you with open arms. I'll try to convince them, but your still going to have to find somewhere to stay plus it will down play the location of the rebellions base of operations...got any ideas of who will take you in?" Tess said pacing back and forth. For Alec this was happening a little too fast, and he didn't exactly know what to do with his anger. 'But just ignoring it will have to do for now' he thought a little unsure. Taking his mind off it he tried thinking of a place he could stay. 'Got it!' He thought.

"Tess I know exactly where I can stay!" He said with a smile...

**Notes~**

Who will he stay with? Did this chapter surprise you? Read & review, until next time!


	8. A life with the Watterons

*ring, ring...ring, ring*... Nicole shot awake as she heard a phone ringing. Realizing this she went down stairs and picked up the home phone on the wall, wondering who would call at two in the morning.

"Hello..." She said obviously tired

"Miss W-Watterson.." Alec asked hesitantly from a pay-phone near his apartment.

"Alec? Why are you calling so late?" She said stifling a yawn

"I was thrown out of my apartment..." He lied, which was actually half true. After Alec said this Nicole's eyes widened.

"Are you alright!" Nicole asked, concerned for his well-being.

"Y-yes I'm fine, but I need a place to stay.." He said unsure if she would accept him in her home.

"Say no more, I'll come right over and get you. Besides the boys love you, Richard thinks your the perfect role model for Gumball and Darwin. And secretly Richard loves it when your over too!" She said waking up a lot more. At this Alec smiled, he felt...accepted.

"Thank you miss Watterson, and don't worry I'll pull my own weight-"

"Oh nonsense you can stay as long as you like you don't need to do anything, I don't think you should even be going through this. As far as I'm concerned your a Watterson." She said making him sniff, actually feeling very overjoyed.

"Thanks.." Alec said

"I'll be on my way in a minute, just pack up." She said and hung up a moment later, Tess stayed in his apartment and promised to call him when he needed. Alec then went inside his apartment and gathered everything he needed, he also grabbed all of his food to give to the Wattersons for taking him in, and of course he took off his suit. Nicole arrived shortly after he was done. She helped him load up everything.

"Why did you grab food?" She asked closing the trunk.

"Well your taking me in and I don't want all the food to go to waste, so you guys can have it." Alec said getting into the car as Nicole did the same.

"But that's gotta be at least 4 months worth of food! And it's all name brand!" She exclaimed turning over the engine and pulling out of the parking space in front of his apartment.

"I don't care. As long as I'm under your roof, my possessions are yours." Alec said making Nicole smile. They arrived at the Wattersons house in under fifteen minutes. Neither Nicole nor Alec spoke a word.

"I'll take everything in you can go get some rest. Just go to Gumball and Darwin's room there's an extra bed on one of the bunks, Gumball likes to switch beds a lot." Nicole said smiling at Alec. This made Alec's stomach turn into a knot as he felt guilty for lying to her. He shrugged it off and walked in the house, only now had he realized how worn out he was. He sluggishly opened the door to Gumball and Darwin's bedroom, he saw Gumball on the bottom bunk. So he silently climbed the ladder to the top bunk, immediately crashing down with a sigh over today's events. He passed out within seconds..

The next day

He woke up to someone poking him, causing him to squirm and groan. Alec's eyes fluttered open, he looked to his right and saw Gumball poking him while Darwin stood at a distance. "What?" Alec groaned.

"What do you mean what? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked

"I'm gonna be staying here for a while. If you want details ask your mom." Alec said getting up and rubbing his eyes

"Really! Cool!" Darwin exclaimed excitedly which made Alec grin.

"What time is it?" Alec asked

"It's ten 'o clock." Said Gumball looking down towards his alarm clock.

"Did you guys already make breakfast?" Alec asked climbing down the bunk and stretching afterwards.

"No wanted to wait for you." Darwin said as Alec walked towards the door and they followed. Alec walked down stairs and went into the kitchen with Gumball and Darwin in tow. He spotted Nicole sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee calmly.

"Miss Watterson?" Alec questioned

"Oh your awake well I'll start breakfast." She said getting up from the table

"Uhhm miss Watterson where's my clothes?" He asked realizing he still had his clothes on from last night. Oh I put them in Gumball and Darwin's closet they don't have much clothes so it shouldn't bother them." Nicole said as she was going through the pantry getting out supplies

"Thanks, wait where's my personal stuff?" He asked once again

"Under the bottom bunk." Nicole said

"Thank you." Alec said before going through his daily routine as usual, same white shirt, dog tags, and black pants, except he had to grab everything he needed from the boxes under the bed, and the clothes from the closet. After he was done he walked down stairs to breakfast that made his stomach growl in earnest. He walked into the kitchen, to see that Nicole had just finished setting up the table and Richard was already there, drooling, as he does with all food he sees. At about that time Gumball and Darwin walked through the door along with Anais.

"Whoa!" They awed in unison

"If your wondering thank Alec for giving us a lot of food." Said Nicole smiling at Alec which he happily returned. After they ate they all hung out like they normally do having fun, making bets, and playing video games overall they were having a great time. Gumball and Alec were playing video games, while Nicole was making dinner as it was five o' clock, and Richard and Darwin were playing dodge or dare, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" He yelled for everyone to hear, he then proceeded to run up to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Tess, are you doing alright?" Tess asked

"Yeah" he answered

"I've got good news it turns out you can still go to school, if they try to take you out in a public area the news would be all over it." He said as a matter of fact "As far as their concerned your untouchable. They know exactly where you are, so don't get caught alone, bye." Tess said hanging up shortly after. Alec hung up the phone and walked back to the couch picking up the controller and playing once more.

"Who was it?" Asked Gumball keeping his eyes on the game.

"Just a wrong number." He said which was a believable lie, because the conversation only lasted a minute. And Gumball nodded his head in response.

"Hey Alec wanna go to the park!" Asked Anais from upstairs

"Sure!" Alec replied

"Hey what about our game?" Asked Gumball

"Go ask your dad and Darwin to play." Alec said getting off the couch

"Fine." Gumball said a little disappointed. Nicole heard this and stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Keep Anais safe and be back before seven." She said

"Sure thing" he said walking upstairs. He went into his room and grabbed his boot knife from under his bed and slid it into his pocket since he doesn't have boots anymore. "Anais?"

"Yeah?" She said poking her head in the door

"Ready?" Alec asked walking out the door and she followed suit

"Yeah." She said

"Why do you wanna go to the park?" Alec asked walking down the stairs with Anais, when he said this she looked to the right. "You want ice cream don't you" he said blatantly.

"Yeah." She said looking down

"You know you could've just asked." Alec said giving her a reassuring smile as they walked out the door and down the street. "But were going to buy some for the whole family. Y'know for a genius your just as immature as a regular four year old" Alec said as he took the path to the market.

"Hey!" She said putting on a pout. But she brightened considerably when she realized they were still getting ice cream, Alec proceeded to walk along while Anais skipped next to him. They kept their pace for about twenty minutes Alec enjoying the scenery while Anais had only one mind set and that was ice cream.

"Alec!" He heard a girls voice say from a distance.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Anais who stopped skipping.

"Yeah." She said looking around

"Alec!" He heard from a closer distance, 'it sounds like... Jamie' he looked around and he saw her running at him from a distance. He then picked up Anais and ran towards Jamie.

"Jamie what? Is something wrong?" Alec asked as he stopped before her and set Anais down. But before he could ask another question she slapped him.

"Where have you been I tried finding you, I looked everywhere!" She said getting angry

"I'm living with the Wattersons now and I just got there last night." He said rubbing his cheek, when he said this she lightened up a bit, she then sighed.

"Fine." She said "but your not leaving my sight from now on." She said hands on her hips and a sly grin on her face. Alec was a little confused at her sudden change of attitude but went along with it.

"You wanna come with Anais and me to the market?" Alec asked

"Well I said your not leaving my sight so." She said

"okay then follow me" Alec said starting to move once more.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Anais asked entering the conversation

"N-no we're-" Jamie tried to say but was interrupted by Alec.

"We're dating." He said earning a punch from Jamie

"But she's the school bully!" Anais Exclaimed

"She's changed, Tina's the only one that bullies anymore and even she's starting to stop." Alec said attempting to convince Anais.

"Fine, but I still don't trust her." Anais said crossing her arms

"ok..." Alec said, after that they walked in happy silence with Alec and Jamie holding hands while Anais skipped once again.

"What are we getting at the market?" Jamie questioned

"Ice cream." Alec said nonchalantly

"Why?" She asked

"Anais wants some. But I plan on getting some for the whole family." After explaining this she stopped asking questions and the rest of the trip went without a hitch. On the way home Alec got the feeling he was being followed. It wasn't getting dark yet, so he could see everything and so far he saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, wondering why he was looking around.

"Nothing." He said now keeping his eyes straight. This made Jamie squint, 'he's hiding something' she thought, wondering what it could be. She ignored it for now and just decided to go along with it. When they arrived at the Wattersons, they all walked through the door and Alec set the bag of ice cream on the counter. Which didn't go unoticed by Darwin, Richard, and Gumball.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Richard

"Ice cream" Alec replied pulling it out of the bag

"Ice cream!" They yelled in unison and jumped off the couch running to the counter. They were about to get there when Nicole blocked the way and they froze in mid air.

"Up up up, ice cream after dinner." She said making them frown in disappointment. "Why'd you by ice cream?" Asked Nicole looking back to Alec who was standing next to the counter.

"Desert reasons." He said shrugging and smiling. "Plus Anais wanted some so I decided to get some for the whole family."

"Well that's perfect timing because dinners ready." She said going to the kitchen. Alec helped set the table, Nicole was a little angry she had another guest for dinner but she let Jamie stay after she called her parents. Dinner went by relatively fast, as Gumball decided to tell one of his many, many stories. Jamie left not long after as her parents didn't want her to stay that long. By the time they finished dinner it was eight. For them it was time for bed. When the table was cleared and everyone was in bed, Alec just stared at the ceiling as he was laying on the top bunk, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But the hours ticked away and he drifted off as fatigue took over his mind. Little did he no they were watching...

**Notes~**

Im sorry if you didn't like the chapter but its an important plot event (hint hint, Jamie has a secret) Read & review, until next time!


	9. A meadow

The next day

Alec woke to the alarm, along with Gumball and Darwin. They all groggily got up and got their clothes for the day. Alec tried doing his daily routine but had to wait in line. 'This is normal'. By the time it was his turn all the warm water was gone, and he barely had time to do anything before the bus came. After grabbing his backpack he chased after the the three siblings as he didn't exactly know where their bus stop was. The bus came and took them away no one questioned why he was at the Wattersons because frankly no one cared. It was Monday and no one was in the mood for anything. Alec just relaxed the entire bus ride as one by one people got on. When the bus arrived at the school everyone filed out like normal."Alec." Jamie said yanking his arm and pulling him aside when he was about to enter the school.

"What Jamie?" Alec asked a lot less grumpy, and more alert

"You wanna skip school for the day?" She said trying to pull him away.

"wha-" Alec tried to utter but was interrupted

"C'mon it'll be fun!" She said smiling and still trying to pull him away.

"what?! Jamie, I'm not so sure I wanna do that." Alec said trying not to disappoint her. At this response she looked at him and did her best puppy dog eyes. She knew it didn't work on most people, but she also knew Alec was one of the only guys to actually like her. When Jamie started doing the puppy dog eyes Alec immediately started to crack.

"Weeeell I guess alright" Alec said quickly giving in. "You win." He said letting her take him away.

"You never had a chance." She said smiling ear to ear as she pulled him to an unknown location. It was minutes later and Alec was about to question where they were going but it died in his throat as he took in the beauty of the rising sun. They were far away from school and in some sort of meadow that had a humongous oak tree in the center, and ironically was near the suburbs they lived in.

"Jamie what are we doing here?" He asked still awed by the rising sun.

"What, you said you like scenery, and when I found this place..." Jamie said.

"Yes it's breathtaking, I love it but couldn't we have just came here after school?" Alec said still idolizing the place

"Oh so you wanna go to school today?" She said with a smug smile

"Good point." He said walking to the big oak tree and sitting down under it. Jamie followed suit and sat under the tree next to him. Alec proceeded to pull out his MP3 player and put one ear bud in.

"Hey can I listen?" She asked holding her hand out. Alec complied and gave her the other earbud and she put it in, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Look How Far We've Come" imagine dragons

Take me on a whim

It's not the sun that provides us

It's not the moon that divides us

I can barely swim

And the current's coming in

And the current's coming in again

Stand up when you hear your name

'Cus I think that we're the same

We've got the same old hands

We've made the same old plans

Bail out to the yellow raft

It's got a hole but we can last

We'll watch until it fades away

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

I've been painted gin

It's not the colour I came in

It's not the shirt that I stayin' in

Hang me on a limb

And the current's coming in

And the current's coming in again

Stand up when you hear your name

'Cus I think that we're the same

We've got the same old hands

We've made the same old plans

Bail out to the yellow raft

It's got a hole but we can last

We'll watch until it fades away

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Stop right there

I've got a hole inside my chest

And 'til it fills up

I won't be satisfied

Stop right there

I've got a hole inside my chest

And 'til it fills up

I won't be satisfied

Stop right there

I've got a hole inside my chest

And 'til it fills up

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

Time to take it over

Look how far we've come

Some were never meant to come around

Some were never meant to leave the ground

It's time to take it over

Step out into the sun

It's time to take it over

And look how far we've come

We've come...

Jamie then looked at Alec and Alec looked back at Jamie."Do you like the song?" Alec asked

"It's perfect." she said resting her head back down on Alec's shoulder.

"We should go here all the time." he said looking off

"I already go here all the time, me and you are the only ones who know about this place." She replied.

"how often do you come here?" He asked

"anytime I can..." She answered Unbeknownst to them they drifted off to sleep as their conversation ended, and the hours ticked away.

**Notes~**

I know many of you think it's just lazy writing including song lyrics but I love songfics and I jumped at the chance to include a song in this story. I'm sorry to the viewers who think this is an unimportant point in the story but later on it will make perfect sense, this originally was going to be another jump but I decided against it and decided to describe the events that followed. Also I just started using a different writing app, so instead of notes I'm using paperless lite, it has very similar font size to the archive and on this writing app my notes are more organized. Only people on computers will be able to tell the difference. Maybe. I also wanted to mention that I am accepting OC's to be in other stories I'm planning. If you have an OC pm me if your a guest on the site leave it in the reviews. But to the members of this site I will relay the ideas of the story I think the character will be best in, it'll be like a preview of the story itself. And as of now the chapters to this story are gonna take longer to post because Im gonna be writing out what I'm going to do in the other stories before I actually write it. i have to mention this, longest note yet! Read & Review, until next time!

Lyric link: .


	10. Kidnapped

Alec opened his eyes happily after a nice nap but his eyes widened when he realized it was almost sundown. He shook Jamie by the shoulders to wake her up. Jamie was sleeping on her side smiling.

"Ten more minutes..." She said not fully awake

"Jamie!" Alec practically screamed, after Alec rose his voice she shot up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She said her eyes wide and looking around frantically

"Jamie we slept too long!" Alec said frantically pulling her and running with her out of the meadow.

"See you tomorrow!" They said in unison as they split ways, Jamie going to her house and Alec to his. Alec ran to the front doors of the Watterson house. When he entered he immediately saw an enraged Nicole staring down at him.

"H-hey mrs. Watterson." He said smiling meekly.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick! Anais locked herself in her bedroom, Gumball and Darwin are in denial , and Richards out looking for you!" Alec smiled on the inside knowing that they care. But he had a look on his face that screamed sorry.

"I fell asleep on a bench." He lied trying to not get separated from Jamie.

"Huhmmm...I know your having a hard time so I'll cut you some slack. Your grounded only for the weekend." She said rubbing her temples.

"Wait I can't do th-" he tried to say but Nicole gave him a death glare and he immediately shut up.

"Kids he's back!" She turned and yelled. Immediately he heard two doors open and slam and the sound of rushed running come from above. Immediately he saw Anais at the top of the stairs. Apparently she couldn't wait and dived off the top step, Alec having no choice caught her and fell to the ground. She practically choked him with her bear hug, as Gumball and Darwin were half way down the stair case following suit with Anais. They joined the large family hug shortly after.

"Awe." Nicole said "I'll go call Richard and tell him Alec's safe." She said walking up to the wall phone. Shortly after her call she turned to Alec who was busy explaining what happened.

"-asleep on a bench, not that far from school I didn't think I would fall asleep, all I was going to do was enjoy the sunrise then get to class." He said, informing them of the fake story to cover for Jamie. Fortunately for Alec they believed him as they were all really tired that morning. Just moments later Richard burst through the door and ran to Alec he immediately hugged him. He thought Anaises hug was bad, Richard gave him a bear hug he'll never forget. When Alec was released he gasped for air and almost fell over. "Good to know I was missed." Alec said wobbly regaining his composure. "Sorry if I made you worry." He said sheepishly.

"We've all had a long day I think we should just get some rest." Nicole said rubbing her eyes and walking towards the stairs. Everyone followed suit walking up the stairs without a word and going to bed.

Alec sat up staring at the ceiling because he couldn't sleep. He always did nothing when he couldn't sleep, which he seemed to not be able to sleep a lot. He couldn't understand why but he felt uncomfortable. He was about to get up and get a glass of water when he heard footsteps go by. There were too many thumps to be anyone from the house. He immediately jumped off his bunk silently. He went straight to the door and opened it a crack as to not alert anyone. Upon up the door he almost gasped as he saw men in military uniforms carry away Nicole and Richard.

They thrashed and thrashed trying to get out of the bindings that were around their hands and ankles. They couldn't alert the rest of the family because they were gagged. Anais followed shortly after and he realized they were gonna come for him. Alec had a hard decision, run and let them be tortured until they tell them something they don't know, or let them take him and face the agency head on. He knew what he had to do. So he fully opened the door and he stepped out. Immediately they looked at him, and he looked at them with spite.

"You won't get away with this." He said most likely awakening Gumball and Darwin. They looked at him with fear, they knew what he was capable of and they were afraid of dying. Unlike Alec.

"C-come quietly agent A163." One of them asked shakily

"Don't you ever call me that!" Alec snarled frightening them more "my name is Alec." He stated. At this point one decided he had enough and walked up to him.

"you little brat, don't talk to us that way." He said pulling out a pistol and aiming it at his head. Alec only smiled. He then stepped out of the line of fire, a movement so quick the man had no time to react. Alec quickly smashed the pistol downwards, and took the pistol from him. He aimed it at the eight men, who reacted by pulling out their guns and aiming it at him. By that time Gumball and Darwin appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Gumball asked, immediately his and Gumballs eyes widened at the scene that had unfolded.

"Go back in the room." Alec said bluntly not taking his eyes off of the men. In response they shook their heads and closed the door slowly.

"Think about it agent, if you act and try to kill us you'll only be hurting the family that's been harboring you." One of them said succeeding in making Alec hesitate.

"Huh fine...just don't hurt them." He said putting the gun down they immediately started inching toward him. When they got there they bound his legs and hands and they did the same to Gumball and Darwin.

"Guys don't fight them." Alec said as he was not gagged. They were fighting the entire process, but when they heard Alec say this they calmed down. They were then carried out the door and into the back of a black van. The entire family was there, Anais was crying sitting on Nicole's lap as she tried to comfort her. The bindings on their hands were released before they were thrown in the back with the others. When Gumball and Darwin got the gag from their mouths both of them looked directly at Alec. They knew he had something to do with this. Nicole and Richard only looked at Gumball and Darwin weirdly, except for Anais who was still being comforted.

"I can explain.." Alec said trying to reason.

"What are you talking about." Nicole asked

"Alec had something to do with this." Darwin stated squinting at him.

"What!" Anais said sitting up with a stream of tears down her eyes.

"Yeah we saw him, he was talking to them and they called him agent A163! And he had a stand off with them." Gumball said with hurt in his voice.

'I didn't know they heard that' he said to himself as he had the full attention of the whole family. "Look I am, a secret agent. I didn't mean for this to happen, I admit this is my fault to." He said which made Anais sob more. Before he could say anything else Gumball punched him in the face. It didn't hurt him at all, but it did hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry I was told by a mole in the agency that as long as I'm in public or with you guys I won't be taken away. A-"

"you used us!" Nicole said getting angry

"No, we'll at first yes. But you guys are like the only family I've ever come to have, other than Tess." Alec said but they didn't lighten up at all, and Anais only sobbed more. "I didn't think they would take you anyway I thought they would only take me. And if they didn't have you they'd all be dead by now." He said, he didn't notice that they were already in motion.

"We want the truth. Who are you." Nicole asked glaring at him

"Well actually there's not much to know. They made me in a test tube. I had no parents and no friends. I grew up in the agency they taught me everything I know. They taught me everything a normal kid would learn, but they also made me to be an unstoppable killing machine. And so that's what I became. The only thing I had close to family was Tess. He was like my father even though we weren't blood related he treated me like I was his son. But then I got too old and I wasn't able to deceive the enemy as I grew older and less cute. So they abandoned me here in Elmore. They signed me up in school, gave me an apartment, and gave me enough money to survive on." Alec said looking down not able to hold their hurt gazes.

"Why do they wanna take you then?" Darwin asked

"Well it all started a couple weeks ago. I just got reinstated because Tess had connections and got me back in the agency. I was on my first mission and I just killed the leader of some drug ring here in California." He explained

"I saw that on the news. There were over thirty dead, all killed by an unknown assailant." Said Anais recovering from here sobbing but still had a look of shock on her face

"Yeah that was me. They ordered me to kill everyone. I refused to kill the workers, because they were being held hostage and forced to make drugs. They were only women and children. And ever since then I've been running and running. I also found out about a rebellion, but we can't talk about that here. Then I asked if I could stay with you guys. And, yeah I've been hiding this from you since." Alec said hoping to be forgiven.

At this story Gumball and Darwin were in tears at the very sad story. Nicole and Anais just looked towards the window not wanting to talk now. Richard just looked at the ground hands between his legs. Alec proceeded to just look out the back window, Alec's mind telling him over and over 'This is all my fault.'

**Notes~**

Another twist in the story, looks like Tess was wrong! Plus I think people don't realize that Anais is still four years old, no matter how smart she is she still will be just as immature. Tell me what you think. Read and Review, until next time!


	11. Plans and betrayals

Alec continued to look on out the window, until he heard a slight hissing sound. He looked around, he then saw a white pigmented smoke emanating from two tiny holes in the top right and left corners of the truck. "Gas hold your breath!" He said hoping the smoke would stop, and vent out of the carrier before they let go of their breath. But it was too late as everyone was already passed out and soon he felt himself involuntarily falling asleep, he tried to fight it but it was no use as the gases effect slowly went into place.

When Alec awoke he struggled keeping his eyes open as he attempted to focus on. When he the haze was finally lifted he groaned at the massive head ache that was currently throbbing through his head. He looked around and tried to rub his temples but couldn't, his hands were cuffed behind his back, he also noticed his shirt was gone. He looked around finally noticing he was in a white room with a blacked out window. An interrogation room. Alec's eyes widened at the thought of that, he tried moving his legs and noticed they weren't tied to the metal chair he was in. A fatal mistake. Alec then realized there was one chair in front of him. He knew they will most likely torture him, all to get the information they need. Alec had watched one of these "interrogations" and he almost threw up, he had nightmares for weeks after it. Alec looked towards the door as it slowly creaked open. He looked and saw Jason one of the newer "interrogators" that were in the agency, they used to be friends, Alec taught him some fighting moves and he taught Alec to play basketball, it seemed like a fair deal. But Alec wasn't happy to see him, not one bit. Jason walked up to the chair, he then turned it around and sat in it. Jason had a grim look on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who was unfortunate enough to get caught. Tell me agent A163 or should I say Alec, how did you get caught?" Jason said now smiling. Alec said nothing. He refused to let out anything that would potentially get them closer to finding out about the rebellion. "Alec, heh, I never thought you'd betray us. Y'know I'm gonna have a fun time killing you, but i'd like to ask why'd you do it?" Jason said smiling ear to ear now. "Hmm, I don't hear anything." He said inching closer and cupping his ear. "Very well have it your way." He said getting up and walking to the door.

He walked through the door and pulled in a cart. Closing the door he set the cart next to Alec's chair. The cart was covered in a white sheet with stained blood on it. Alec knew what was coming and if he could he would prevent it. He showed no sign of fear but kept on glaring at Jason, Jason ripped off the sheet and looked at what was before him. A whip, a knife, a sander, a chainsaw, and a pistol. When Alec watched his first interrogation he never realized so much pain can come from a sander. Alec shuddered in remembrance. Jason didn't notice as he was too busy deciding on which one to use. Jason picked up the whip thinking Alec would crack after the first couple hits. "This is gonna be fun. and when your dead i'll be sure to have fun with your friends." He said leaning forward and looking behind Alec, Alec's eyes immediately widened at this.

"Don't you dare touch them, I'll rip out your throat you dog!" He spat, threatening him. Jason just laughed.

"Well then I hope the Wattersons enjoy the show." He said again looking behind him

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked wondering why he would say that, unless.

"Oh you never bothered to look behind you eh?" He said smiling. He then turned the chair around. When Alec was turned enough he saw all the Wattersons looking at him with fear in their eyes all bound the same way he was. Except they were all gagged once again. Alec gulped he didn't want to scar the family like he had been. Without warning Alec was slashed across the chest by the whip. He groaned in pain putting his head down. Anais started sobbing silently.

"Close your eyes" Alec ordered them "you might not want to see this." Everyone closed their eyes except Nicole who kept them open to see what would happen.

"Ooh how heroic." He said then slashing him across the chest once more. Alec waited for the perfect moment. It went on like that Jason slashed him and laughed at his misfortune, until he abruptly stopped. "Tough nut are we, lets see what would hurt more." He said putting back the whip and looking for what he should use. Alec saw his moment, he jumped up and swung the chair over his head. He then swung it like a bat, hitting Jason on the side of the head before he even knew what happened. Jason fell on the ground he tried scrambling to his feet but failed to do it on time. Alec crashed the leg of the chair into Jason's wind pipe killing him effectively. Jason struggled in vain to remove the chair from his neck as he choked on his own blood. Alec had to look away as he had good memories with him, even though their friendship ended badly he still liked him. When he stopped gurgling Alec busted his chair on the ground freeing his hands they were still cuffed of course but at least he didn't have a chair obstructing his view. He then kneeled down and grabbed the keys from Jason's pocket refusing to look at his face. He then un cuffed himself and turned and looked at the Wattersons he saw Nicole staring at him her eyes wide with shock. This made him feel more horrible than he already did.

"I know I'm a monster. Keep your guys eyes closed you won't want to see this." He said walking over and un cuffing them one by one. They all immediately took the gags out of their mouthes when they were free. "Don't open your eyes." Alec said once again. He motioned for Nicole to take them out of the room and she nodded her head in response. Alec immediately grabbed the pistol from the table and followed them out the door. When they were all outside he closed the door and Alec had got his shirt back on from the table in front of the blacked out window just outside the room. "You can open your eyes." They then all opened their eyes and Anais immediately hugged Alec's legs. Alec picked her up and placed her in Nicole's arms. "Don't let Anais see what I'm about to do. The rest of you can look but I would suggest you didn't." He said to them and the only one that closed their eyes was Darwin and Anais. Alec then turned around, keeping the gun pointed at attention. He walked slowly down the hallway making sure to be extra careful. He saw interrogation room after interrogation room. They were held in the back so it took a while for them to get to the end of the hall. Upon getting to the door Alec opened it slowly trying to not make a sound. He looked out to see the place completely vacated which only proved to scare him a little. He opened the door fully and got a full glimpse of the place, papers were strewn everywhere, everything was in utter chaos. The building looked like a regular office, but looks can be deceiving.

He tried to make sure nobody was down the left hall, he ended up going straight, Alec slowly walked forward, something about this didn't feel right. Before Alec could wonder about this more he heard rushed footsteps coming towards him. "Get down!" He ordered making sure to keep his voice down. They hid behind an upturned table, Alec hid behind a wall ten feet forward and sideways as he didn't want bullets raining down on them. The footsteps grew louder and louder, he was able to recognize only one set so it should have been easy. As the person went by him he jumped out and held the gun to the back of his head at a distance. He stopped the man just before he could see over the table stopping him from seeing the Wattersons. The man slowly turned around with his hands up. When he turned around he saw Tess with a look of fear on his face.

"Tess?" Alec asked

"Alec?" After this he realized it really was Tess and he put his gun away. Tess put his hands to his sides and noticeably relaxed.

"Tess it's great to see you, I need to-" but before Alec could finish his sentence Tess pulled a gun out and aimed it at Alec confusing him. "Tess what are you doing?" He asked

"Why? Why, I'm doing my job. You reverted to the enemy." He said aiming the gun at him, the gun was seven feet away so he couldn't take it from him. Alec felt hurt even more so when the Wattersons were kidnapped.

"I'm not working with the enemy!" Alec stated trying to reason with him

"Oh but you are. You see I needed you, when you were young everyone saw so much potential in you. Back then everything was just as bad as it was today. We killed the innocent and people were starting to resist. You were getting stronger everyday. And all through your life I was there, I got comfortable with you because I did like you. I knew that if you were on my side we could finally take down this agency. Only with you would we ever be able to. But when you started helping us a couple weeks ago, everyone looked at you and they saw you as someone to follow. They wanted you to be the leader of the new agency! A kid, I couldn't believe it. I tried convincing them to reconsider but they wouldn't. So I spread the rumor that you were working with them, and one thing led to another and now their out for your blood. Hehe, and now I'm going to kill you, and they'll call me a hero." He explained unveiling his plan, as he thought he deserved an explanation. "Goodbye agent A163." He said cocking the hammer "it was nice working with you, and, I'm sorry." He said frowning grimly as he fingered the trigger.

Notes~

Y'know I love making suspenseful chapters, sorry this took longer than expected, plus I wanted to say sorry to you guys for the extremely gory scene. Read & Review, until next time!


	12. In death do we part

Tess was about to pull the trigger when. *Smash!* An office chair slammed into the the side of Tess's head sending him flying. He watched Tess fly to the left and land on his side bouncing a foot further. He looked to see who saved him and saw Nicole standing with anger written on her face.

"Nobody kills a Watterson!" She stated dramatically. She then dropped the chair and grasped Alec's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks. But why would you save me?" Alec asked

"Like I said, nobody kills a Watterson." She said smiling at him

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked

"The things you've gone through, I think you deserve a little forgiveness." She said giving a warm smile. Alec didn't smile in return he looked toward the unconscious Tess. Alec never thought he could feel as saddened as he was at that moment. He couldn't kill Tess, he may have tried to kill him but he had good intentions and he truly did love Alec like a son. Alec knew what he should do. He picked up Tess and carried him to a nearby room, Alec left his pistol for him just in case someone finds him and he's not asleep. Before he closed the door and locked it from the outside he saw Tess stir, he wasn't going to be sleeping for long.

Once he finished closing and locking the door he heard someone yell "I heard something down here!" The voice sounded deep and raspy, rushed footsteps soon followed. Alec then turned and ran.

"Run!" Alec yelled and they all flew into a sprint, Alec lagged behind because he was still recovering from the torturing. They went down the only hallway they could that was to their right. Before Alec could fully round the corner a shot rang out and he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He winced but didn't break his stride, he knew if he did he'd die. More shots ensued and the footsteps got louder as they caught up. Alec, upon seeing a grenade paperweight got an idea. He picked up the "grenade" and as they rounded the corner he stopped and acted like he was pulling a pin, he then threw it and all the agents eyes widened.

"get down!" One yelled and they dove away from the "grenade". Alec smiled and continued to run he, rounded another corner and caught up with the Wattersons and ran along side the. When they stopped to get their breath they heard the footsteps once more. When they rounded the corner they pulled out their pistols again. They all immediately ran once more as a hail of bullets were shot at them, Alec turned around to a kneel position whipping his pistol up in the process. Immediately he he aimed and pulled the trigger as many times as he could. They reciprocated by hiding behind cover. When Alec heard the click of his fun being empty he jumped back up and kept running. They immediately noticed and shot him a couple times in the back. Alec stumbled but tried to keep his stride, he got to the Wattersons who were waiting around the next corner. As Alec and the Wattersons ran by Alec saw Tess's corner office meaning he wasn't far from the elevator. Alec stopped and ran in Tess's office, the Wattersons were a little confused but waited outside for him. Alec came out moments later with an SAW machine gun, when they saw this their eyes widened. It didn't take long for the agents to catch up, Alec acted fast and upturned a metal desk. They all hid behind it, as bullets soon rained down on the table, Alec immediately lifted up the SAW and looked at them, they had horror written on their faces. Smiling he aimed down the hall. The shooting went on for what seemed like forever as the SAW had an enormous clip, the other agents got lucky and hit Alec clipping him in the shoulder and some bullets managed to get in his arms. After a while the SAW finally ran out of ammo and Alec shoved it to the floor. The SAW did a lot of damage to the hall as many things were torn apart including the walls, he once again pulled out his pistol and reloaded it with the spare clip he had. They noticed the sudden stop in bullets and leaned out of cover firing once more. There were less guns firing meaning he had taken a couple out. He shivered at the thought of killing the innocent. Alec quickly came up with a plan not wanting the carnage to continue.

"Guys, I'm gonna pick up the table and we can get to the corner and get away." Alec said relaying the plan to them, pointing to the nearby hallway.

"But they'd get our legs." Nicole said with her ears covered

"I'm not gonna lift the table that high." He said trying to convince her as quickly as possible

"Alright let's do it." She said thinking she didn't have that many options. Alec proceeded to pick the table up slightly, he then shuffled slowly to the corner nearby. When they got there Alec fired a couple more shots to keep them at bay. He ran along with the Wattersons to an elevator that had a stair case nearby. Alec stopped between them, the Wattersons rushed into the already open elevator but Alec stood there as blood rushed out of his body from the many wounds he had.

"What are you doing get in here!" Richard said

"Yeah c'mon dude!" Gumball said who was keeping a firm grip on Darwin's arm, as Darwin refused to open his eyes.

"I can't come." Alec said to them, wincing slightly as the wounds stung more and more.

"what are you talking about!" Nicole shouted her voice cracking slightly.

"If you guys go down the elevator they'll see where your headed" he said pointing to the top of the elevator which clearly displayed where the elevator was. "They'll beat you to the bottom, their fast and they don't mess around" Alec said with a straight face

"Then what do we do?" Gumball asked

"You mean what do I do. You guys are taking the stairs down, if you be quiet they won't notice. If I take the elevator up they'll follow me and you'll be completely off the hook." Alec reasoned

"But what will you do then? They'll get you!" Nicole said saddening slightly

"Yeah they will." Alec said looking down a bit

"That's nonsense your coming with us!" Nicole said walking towards him and grabbing his wrist. She tried pulling him but he wouldn't budge.

"Nicole, let go" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, your coming with us!" She said her voice breaking slightly

"No I'm not, I dug this hole and I'm not dragging you in with me, besides I'm bleeding out already I won't make it." He said his voice getting quieter, after he said this he had a coughing fit spilling a layer of blood on his hand as some stayed below his lip. By then all the Wattersons were looking and crying slightly. It was then Nicole let go of his wrist, she immediately turned around and hugged him. Alec was surprised at first but hugged her back, the rest of the Wattersons joined in moments later. When they all let go, Alec smiled at them.

"Goodbye guys." He said, with a hint of sadness. They slowly backed away and to the stairs.

"Goodbye Alec, Watterson" Nicole said and they all turned away and walked into the stair way. The other agents were coming he realized as he heard footsteps once more. As they rounded the corner Alec went into the elevator, he waved to them and the elevators doors started to close. He pulled in his hand and pressed the top floor. Alec sighed heavily when the doors closed. The floors dinged away, slowly, so slowly. He recalled everything that had happened in his life, from the day he first opened his eyes to his first step and so on... So far his life's been good, exciting, he had been happy through it all, and he had had it all. As he watched the floors ding by seemingly getting louder he realized he had been living for nothing, all the excitement and happiness was all just ignorance. 'Hmmf I guess ignorance gets the best of us all one time or another' he thought almost blacking out from the amount of blood loss. The elevator came to a grinding halt, what had been minutes felt like hours to him he wasted no time and ran as fast as he could which wasn't very fast as he was limping immensely, he heard them rushing up the steps. They had slowed down, meaning they were tired. The only place he thought to go was the roof, maybe he could catch the sunset, his last sunset. He noticed a pipe line running through the wall and he immediately grabbed the pipe and ripped it off. As he bursted through the doors he did indeed catch the sunset. They had been there for an entire twenty-four hours, he slowly turned around and barred the door with the pipe. Alec slowly limped toward the ledge his many wounds weighing him down, he watched the scenery, he saw the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. The sky was pink, and the sun was the biggest he had ever seen it, for most a good end to a gorgeous day. No, not for him, not this time.

*click!*, at the sound of this Alec turned around with a smile on his face. He looked and saw Tess his head covered with his own blood, he was pointing a pistol at him and he had just cocked the hammer.

"Dead end." He said his face hinting a smile.

"Yeah I guess it is. But all I've got to ask is, is it worth it?" He questioned not caring if he was going to die

"You already know the answer to that. It almost actually isn't, I'm losing you. But I have to kill you, it's too late to save you, I shouldn't have spred the rumor out of anger. But it's out of my control." Tess explained holding his head in pain

"I completely understand. Tess, but how did you get up here?" Alec said showing no hint of frowning

"I heard you taking the high road and saving the Wattersons, I took a short cut and followed you."

"Huh I wish it could've ended differently." He said coughing up a little more blood afterwards

"*sigh* I wish it could've ended differently too champ." He said frowning. Alec then started slowly backing up and he kept on going, he was about to go off the edge when a shot rang out. And he was plummeting to the ground before he knew it. He kept going, the world seemingly flashing by. He let go of his breath he had been holding, and he awaited deaths embrace. 'I guess I was just one more failed experiment', then everything went black.

Notes~  
I'm not giving anything away, is this the end? Oh and I lost track of time, because I got sick, has it really been five days! Read & Review, until next time!


	13. One lie after another

A half hour earlier  
Tess was filing paperwork as usual, the day was uneventful for him nothing had happened in a while. He was about to go file more paperwork as most agents did on workdays. Being an agent wasn't all mission to mission, there were a lot of forms to file, murders to cover up. Agents would pray for a mission on a boring day like this. *riiiiiiing* after the first ring of his desk phone he picked it up. "Hello?" He said looking at yet another document.

"Tess we've got a problem, get to the conference room now." Jason his right hand man said before immediately hanging up. Tess thought it might be important so he lept up from his chair and ran to the door before stopping in his tracks. He immediately turned around and looked under his desk to see his SAW and his 45. Pistol propped up with special hooks. He grabbed the pistol and put it behind his back and in his pants. He then ran out the door and to the conference room as quickly as possible. When he arrived he slowed to a stop and straightened out his suit. Afterwards he pushed through the big glass double doors to a room filled with people many without chairs, he then proceeded to sit in the desk in the corner near the door.

"Are the cameras off?" Tess questioned looking toward Jason

"Of course." He responded

"Why have you brought everyone to the conference room Jason?" He asked once again

"We've got a mole from a snatch and bag operation and they just recently got the Wattersons and Alec." Jason said with a straight face, at this everyone looked down except for Tess who had a look of shock on his face.

"But I thought they didn't want the press on their ass." Tess said pounding his fist on the desk.

"they're sick of Alec being able to walk away scott free, so they did it even if the press would be on it." Jason said looking down at a piece of paper he had. Tess scratched his chin in thought.

"Did he put up a fight?" Tess asked hoping he didn't.

"Not really, according to the mole he only held them at gunpoint but the mole was able to talk him out of it." Jason replied to Tess and he nodded his head.

"Good, good. Then we'll have less problems in the future." He said tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Wait if he's coming here then we can set him free and put our plan into motion." One man spoke out looking at Tess

"Yeah then he can kill the minister and take his place as the leader!" Another spoke. Tess was angered by this as he was sick of everyone thinking he should lead them. He couldn't think straight, he was blinded with fury so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"He can't be the leader of the agency...because he betrayed us, he's been working for the others the entire time!" He said in anger, at this everyone gasped and grew sad and angered faces.

"Well I say we torture him!" His right hand man Jason growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah!" They all yelled in unison, but this left Tess to think 'what have I done?'

He was about to continue on with other matters when a large man burst through the double doors with twenty men in tow. Immediately everyone reacted by flipping the big table and and pulling out their guns. Tess then proceeded to dive behind the table and do the same. Bullets rained down on the table and Tess thanked god he brought his pistol. He immediately pulled it out and fired with the rest of the rebellion who had just started firing. Tess looked around shocked as he saw his men dying one by one before his eyes. The other side faired no better. As they all fell Tess thought quick and realized he was covered in blood so he got into position and acted dead. Luckily that was only one fourth of the rebellion.

When the dust finally settled he heard them walking over to their side. They walked around the table and looked at everyone, they were wearing what appeared to be swat uniforms that sported the agencies insignia. He held his as he was looked towards, he had his eyes wide with shock and he kept his pupils as still as possible. They moved on and soon shots were heard. 'Looks like someone had a stroke of bad luck' he thought as they looked at each and every one.

"Clear!" One said and soon they all filed out and left them there for pick up later.

After they all left Tess got up. Only two others got up with him, and he didn't see Jason anywhere.

"Huhhh...come on we have to get moving they might come back. We need to signal the rest of the rebellion." He said to which they both nodded and Tess grabbed three mp5's that were lying next to three dead agents. He threw each of them one. He then ran out the door and proceeded to go to the nearest fire alarm and pull it. A universal signal for the rebellion to put the plan into action.

Other places in the agency  
The entire Watterson family and Alec was being carried in the office by many agents. "Double time it, there's no telling when they'll wake up, we need to get them to the boss immediately." The leading agent said to the others. They immediately started jogging. Then they heard the fire alarm. They then immediately tried to run out the doors acting quick, but before they could bullets rained down on them. They all fell to the ground and dropped the cap-tees and out from the shadows stepped Jason.

Back to Tess  
After pulling the alarm immediately heard gunfire and screaming. He immediately started running towards the ministers office. Everyone should be doing the same. And as he ran he had to shoot a couple of other agents and soon other members of the rebellion soon joined behind him. There were no chances of friendly fire as everyone knew each other and he memorized every face he had come across. The crowd that had formed behind him soon turned into a march as rumors were spread while Tess marched along with them. Most of the rumors were about Alec. Tess frowned whilst he marched, but quickly recovered as they approached the ministers big office. The two guards that were standing at attention in front of the door acknowledged him and opened up the doors for him to enter. He entered himself while they cheered him on. He then closed the doors behind him.

He turned back around and looked at the minister. He was built and he had been looking at him intently. He was a human, they all knew this but didn't quite care until now. He had slicked back blond hair and a formal smile."Tess what brings you here?" He said not ceasing his wide smile.

"Don't give me that crap you know exactly why I'm here Samson!" Tess growled in anger

"Yes, yes, here to kill me are you?" Samson said still smiling

"You knew you were gonna fall someday, why not end the suffering early." Tess said turning off the safety to the pistol that was at his side.

"Yes I knew I was gonna fall but I never thought you'd do it yourself. You were always sickened by me." He said putting his hands behind his back and sighing.

"The CIA was on your case from day one it was only a matter of time." Tess said

"Ooh another surprise, you were working for the CIA the entire time? Well the CIA can't do anything to us we're higher than them!" He said leaning forward

"No I'm not working for them, they talked to me and left us to our own affairs. If we won they'd clean up the mess. And if you won there would be a missile heading straight for you. But they'd rather lessen the blood shed." Tess explained raising the pistol

"Well then. I'll see you in hell and say hi to Alec for me." He said and he pressed a button he had on his desk and the next thing he knew he was flying through the glass doors.

It only battered him enough to make him almost black out. The crowd that was around him when he managed to get up was large but not very. Upon asking them he realized he had been laying there for only ten minutes. So he got up and ran with one thing on his mind, Alec...

Notes~  
I'm leaving you in suspense on what happens to Alec. Showing how Tess got to Alec seemed more important. Read & Review, until next time!


	14. Resurrection

The blackness so comforting, it beckons him to stay asleep. What will death really be like? He didn't know, he knew he was still alive but he still waited for death, it should come soon... Then the immense pain stopped, and his eyes immediately snapped open. He then took in a breath of air and looked around. He was sitting with his legs crossed, everything all around him was black even the floors. The blackness went on for miles and miles but that wasn't all he saw he saw the Wattersons sitting down their legs crossed, they were enveloped in blackness making it hard for him to see them. But he did. He looked at himself to see he was shining, a ray of light emanating from his body, the only light in all the darkness. He looked back at the Wattersons who had their eyes closed, they wore sad faces.

Alec knew exactly why, he was dead and they were mourning him. Alec couldn't stand it so he walked over to comfort them but when he touched Gumballs shoulder he was sucked in to him. Alec tried to yell but he couldn't he went straight into Gumball and what he saw baffled him. He was looking through Gumballs eyes the peripheral of his vision blurred slightly. He heard nothing but he saw everything. He saw them running Gumball lagging behind slightly as he had Darwin in tow. Then Gumball looked back and he saw, himself... 'How?' He questioned in his mind, he saw his battered body blood dripping from his finger as he was on top of a car that has caved in from his weight. His eyes were closed and he was still wearing a smile... Then all of a sudden Alec was sucked back out and he gasped for air and tried to regain his composure. When he managed to he looked down at the Wattersons with solemn eyes wishing this wasn't true. But then he saw her, Jamie.

She was sitting there with a smile on her face, completely unaware of what had happened. Then all of a sudden a bright light shone behind him. He looked to see what it was but all he saw was a door way of light. He knew what this meant, its time. He looked back at Jamie and realized he couldn't die, not yet anyway. 'No, no, no, I will not die. For Jamie!' He thought unable to talk. He Then proceeded to run as far from the light as possible, his legs seeningly getting heavier. He felt wounds coming back, pain returning. And then as if it all happened in on second his eyes opened and he gasped for air. He looked to see where he was and he saw he was in a caved in car. He smiled, silently thanking god, his smile soon disappeared as he moved off the car. Immediately he fell to his knees in pain. He sat there for a minute trying to recover. He then slowly got up, as he wobbled on his feet he realized he really needed to get moving. He remembered exactly what Jamie had said to him.

"How often do you come here?" He asked

"Anytime I can.." She replied.

Alec slowly proceeded to limp towards said location, his blood loss had stopped and he was slowly recovering. 'Thank god I'm not normal' he thought as his wounds healed slowly and bullets were being pushed out. He winced at the pain of his healing wounds, he only healed ten times faster so it was probably going to take days for him to walk normally, actually now that he mentions it he didn't even know he could heal this fast.'its either god loves me or I need to thank a lot of hard working scientist'. He limped as fast as he could chuckling to himself as he limped along, he earned a couple looks from some people that were walking by. No one offered any help.

Jamie was enjoying her day nothing went wrong at all aka no explosions, lasers, or annoying blue cats. Well it wasn't perfect Alec didn't come to school and neither did the Wattersons. But still she of course like all the perfect days took the chance to go to the big oak tree she often visited. She walked and walked making sure she wasn't followed. She planned on inviting Alec and walked to the Wattersons first but no one was there, and the door was locked, so she guessed it wasn't a "perfect" day but she thought she'd enjoy it anyhow, she was about to leave when she saw the Wattersons walking down the street. They looked like they had been through hell. Now she was worried. She immediately ran up to the battered family bags they noticed her instantly.

"What happened to you guys!?" She questioned looking at them all.

"J-just a family outing is all." Nicole quickly lied earning a raised eyebrow from Jamie.

"What kind of "outing" would make you look like that! And is that blood on you guys?!" She pressed looking at Nicole's white button up.

"I-it's just paint." She said shakily.

"W-where's Alec." She asked with pleading eyes. She almost didn't want to ask. At this question she saw Anais break down in tears.

"Uh eh... He went to the park to relax... Yeah." She answered once again.

"Okay...I guess I'll go.." She said unsure if they were telling the truth. So with that she proceeded to walk to the meadow with the tree ignoring the crying she heard behind her. It was almost night and she wanted to get there on time to see the sunset. She arrived in only a couple minutes as it wasn't that far away. All she did was walk up to the tree and sit down. She hugged her knees tightly as she had many thoughts running through her mind. She had of course missed the sunset. Alec had advised tutoring to her weeks ago and talked her into it. It took a lot of the day but she was making progress. It was only ten minutes later and already the moon had taken up the sky. It illuminated the meadow in a white light. It was surprising how much she could still see. She sighed and was about to leave when she saw the bushes move and reveal a injured Alec. She gasped as she saw him holding his shoulder and limping, but he stopped in his track when he heard her.

Alec had walked for what has seemed like forever but he had finally made it to the meadow. He had to push branch after branch to get to the clearing. When he arrived he had grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked down. He kept on walking anyhow. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard a gasp. He looked up in surprise, half expecting to see Jamie. When he saw her with her hand covering her mouth he immediately ignored his wounds and ran to her as fast as he could. She looked surprised as he ran to her. When he got to her he immediately picked her up and spun her around with a smile on his face. After spinning her two times he set her down and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could muster. Jamie was in utter shock at the way he was acting but she slowly fell into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated only a minute later. When they did Alec looked deeply into Jamie's eyes and she did the same.

Notes~  
They finally kiss! Hooray! Now in all truth I rushed this chapter, I just felt you guys deserve to see what happens to Alec. So since I gave this chapter early it won't be as long as I originally wanted it to be. Read & Review, until next time!


	15. All alone

"Mind telling me what that was for?" Jamie said with a smirk forgetting entirely about his injuries.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to go." He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away. After Alec did this she snapped out of it.

"Alec what happened to you?" She asked looking at all the blood on him.

"a couple bullets may have went through my chest. But I don't have time to explain further. We need to get to the Wattersons." He said with a hint of anger. Jamie silenced a little hurt. Alec noticed.

"Sorry but I've had one rough day you'll never be able to top." He apologized. At this Jamie laughed thinking shes experienced worse.

"I bet I can top any rough day you've had." She said still being tugged along by Alec.

"Okay then, how about getting shot about five times, getting betrayed by the closest thing you've ever had to a father, and getting killed but coming back because you wanted to see your girlfriend and finish what you started?" He said almost breaking into a jog. Jamie was completely silent, he had no idea what was going through her mind and most likely he wasn't going to like it. But then he stopped realizing something. "Wait we can't go to them. The agency still thinks I'm dead. They won't kill the Wattersons even if they find out, they'll probably just threaten them. Hummmm if I go to them they'll be put into an immense amount of danger. I know when they find out I'm not dead they'll defunitly search the Wattersons house..." He said continuing to ponder his options.

"Uhmm Alec, ALEC." She said raising her voice. Alec then snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. An idea immediately formed in his mind.

"Jamie can I stay with you?" Alec immediately asked.

"Uh...well, I don't know. If its alright with my parents." She said being put on the spot.

"Alright then lets go. Lead the way" He said looking at her.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" She asked still confused

"I'll explain everything when we get somewhere safe." He said in a rush.

"Fine, but this better be some explanation." She said turning and starting to walk down the sidewalk. Alec was in a rush but conceded that he should calm down and relax. So he sighed, put his hands in his pocket, and walked with her. The weather was moderately warm which made him miss the cold days of December, it never really got cold enough to snow but it still was enough to cool people off. All was dark and that wasn't an assuring sign that everything was safe. He kept his vigilance even when they arrived. When they got there Alec finally got to see what her house looked like. It was a one-story building, it's was also colored orange with brown tile roofing. 'Not much but it'll have to do' he thought as she walked up to the house. She stopped just short of the door though.

"Oops I just forgot, my mom and dad are gonna be out of town for a couple weeks." She said face palming

"So does that mean I can stay for the time being?" He asked her to which she turned around and smiled

"Yeah you can stay as long as they're gone." She said looking straight at him then turning around and pulling out a set of keys. She then proceeded and opened the door to a dark home. Alec looked around, even though it was dark he saw everything around him and was surprised at how everything was decorated. Everything looked like it was decorated by a teenager, the carpet was a shaggy baby blue and the walls were pink and decorated with guitars and some parts had pictures on it. He grew suspicious by this, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Uhm Jamie do you have anything I could wear?" He asked looking at his blood stained clothes.

"Oh, yeah I do" she said and she disappeared for a minute before coming back with a pink T-shirt that said AB~CD. He immediately took off his shirt and ignored the stare he earned from Jamie. "What's that?" She asked giving him the T-shirt. Alec didn't know what she meant until he looked down and saw his dog-tag.

"Its just my dog-tag, all it has on it is my name." He responded looking down at it. The tag of course said Agent A163.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked moving away from his tag as he got the pink shirt on.

"With me." She responded not thinking

"What?" He responded immediately. She almost jumped out of her skin when she realized what she said.

"W-well I mean, you can sleep on the couch." She said stuttering a bit

"It's fine I know you don't mean it that way..." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"O-ok then." She said and they both looked around uncomfortably.

"Well I guess we should go to bed.." He said trying to just go on with it.

"Ok." She said and he followed her into a room. The room had a big two person bed so he knew room wouldn't be a problem. They both walked towards the bed and got into it. Alec had his arms behind his head as he laid there. It had been about twenty minutes later and sleep still hadn't over taken him. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Jamie rustling on the other side of the bed. He looked over and saw Jamie was scooting next him. She reached him in no time and she placed her head on his chest. Alec smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. Jamie then smiled with her eyes closed and fell asleep with Alec following moments later...

Notes~  
...touching moment of affection. I think ill just post once a week, also I'm working on getting my hold laptop fixed, until then I'll try to keep this updated. Read & Review, until next time!


	16. A mistake

The next day  
Jamie's eyes fluttered open noticing the empty space next to her. She slowly got up and stretched her legs thinking he probably got up already, it was Wednesday another school day. She groaned and got up. When she managed to regain feeling in her arms she looked at her clock, it said 8:32 in red letters on the side of her bed. Her eyes widened and she practically dove out of the room. When she made it to the kitchen she saw Alec sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, his wounds had healed faster than even he had expected and couldn't be more thankful as he was back to full strength already. When Jamie approached Alec he immediately noticed her.

"Good morning." He said smiling

"We're late for school!" She yelled looking at him in anger

"I can't go to school, and you skip school sometimes. You can miss a day." He reasoned. "I hope you don't mind but I thought I'm staying here I might as well make myself comfortable." He said sipping his coffee afterwards.

"It's fine." She said sitting down too

"Oh, wait I almost forgot to explain what had happened." He said looking at her. At the mention of this Jamie realized she had forgotten entirely about the whole ordeal. And now she was worried all over again. "Okay well first off..." He explained to Jamie as she sat there listening intently to the entire story, and she had to admit she was left speechless as the minutes went by and his coffee got cold. When he had finished he looked at her with worried eyes.

"I-I don't really know what to say." She said looking down. She felt...betrayed, lied to, and somehow used, she couldn't look at him right now. She didn't see Alec the boy she fell in love with she saw a killer."I think you should go." She said getting up and pointing towards the door, she never took her eyes off the floor.

"W-what." He said shocked

"You heard me, just go.." She said quietly, Alec was having a hard time already with him having to hide and stay away from the Wattersons but now even his own girlfriend is asking him to go? He could barely move from his seat but eventually he did and he walked to his shoes which were by the door. He had already washed his shirt and pants and gotten them on early in the morning so all he had to do was get on his shoes.

When he was half way out the door he looked back at her and saw her sobbing silently. He had done this, he had caused her this pain. And at that moment, that exact moment, he realized something. He had been through so much of his own pain and suffering he never stopped to think about the pain he had caused others along the way. Before he left he uttered only one word, even though he knew it would never justify his actions "sorry".

He didn't exactly know where to go. He was entirely sure he would die by the end of the day now. He didn't know what he would do even if he had stayed at Jamie's. They would always be after him, he would never be able to have a normal life. 'Maybe it was for the best' he thought looking down. Then as quickly as he was clue less he knew exactly what he should do, go to the Wattersons and get his stuff back including his money.

He quickly broke into a run with that in mind. He began going through back yards to be less noticeable. He had gone through over fifty backyards when he finally arrived to the Wattersons. Looking into their backyard before jumping out of mr. Robinson's, he saw only more pain. Gumball and Darwin were playing dodge or dare, they had frowns plastered on their faces.

"Roll the dice, pick a card..." Gumball said lazily as tears formed in his eyes once again over the remembrance of the event.

Alec had seen enough and stopped looking at them. 'Maybe if I show myself to them and leave I can save them the heartache..' He thought but he quickly snapped out of it, if he showed himself he risked hurting them more than he already had. 'I guess their going to have to bear through it...' He then sighed and jumped the fence silently. He hugged the side of the house to hide himself from Gumball and Darwin. He looked up to see their window, now he had to figure out how to get up to it. He looked around and saw a drainage pipe, it was plastic and might not hold his weight but it would have to do.

He then jumped on to the pipe and shimmied himself up being careful not to break it and alert the family. When he made it to the top he was too far away from the window to make a silent jump. With that he climbed on the roof and went above the window, he took a firm hold on the ledge and tossed his body off making him fly into the open window. He managed to land on his feet with little difficulty. He was about to look for his things when he saw Anais on the bed, a look of shock on her face.

Jamie  
After Alec left she had wondered if he even loved her. 'He probably made it up so he could get close to me and use me when he needed...' She thought sobbing more at the realization of this. She hadn't been entirely truthful either but no one can know what she has hidden for so many years. And who could blame her? She'd been hurt by so many people it was a miracle she wasn't lying face down in a ditch. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions? Maybe he's different? These thoughts were going through her head as well as many others abs she was lightening up every second.

'Maybe I could forgive him...if he explains what he really thinks of me.' but even then she was hesitant when she walked to the door. But after she assured herself that she needed the closure she went out the door hoping to catch Alec down the street. She saw him nowhere in sight, she was too late. 'No! He couldn't be gone already!' As this thought went through her mind she thought of how long she was crying. 'it had only been for a minute, right?' At this she shook her head and ran a couple houses forward and looked around for him. But he was no where, gone, and just like that she was alone once more...

Notes~  
Was she wrong to do what she did? Put yourself in her shoes and you'd probably do the same. Her secret is soon to be revealed! Can anyone find out what it is yet? Read & Review, until next time!


	17. A big surprise

Alec froze in his spot and looked at Anais. They both stood there for a moment in shock until Anais quickly got off the bed. Alec immediately stopped her from going anywhere else and put his finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet."A-Alec?" She said hesitantly to which he replied by nodding his head. After this she hugged him as tight as she could and cried slightly. "I-I t-thought you were d-dead?" She said silently, hugging him tighter. Alec could hardly breath from the choke hold she had on him. She soon let go and looked at him.

"If your wondering why I'm here I came for my stuff. I need to stay far away from you guys." He silently explained which made Anais looked down slightly "If I can stop Tess maybe things will go back to the way they were before all this happened. But I can't put you guys in danger anymore, I shouldn't have in the first place." He said quietly, sighing afterwards

"Ok.." She said sadly

"Now Anais, they're going to come here to look for me, they won't hurt you, I promise. But you have to keep this meeting here a secret, they'll just search the house and ask some questions. I'm here to make sure they find no evidence of me being here, ok?" He said looking at her with hopeful eyes and she nodded her head in response.

"But can't you stick around to say goodbye to everyone?" She asked looking at him with the same hopeful eyes he had just shown her. Alec couldn't give in no matter how much he would hurt her feelings.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't, I'll be jeopardizing you and the rest of the family's safety." He said which made Anais frown.

"You have to act like I never came back, got it?" He asked

"Yes." She responded and with that Alec smiled at her

"Oh wait can you keep the rest of the family away from the door so I can get my stuff?" He asked to which she nodded and walked out into the hallway to keep watch. Alec immediately grabbed his backpack which was conveniently lying next to the computer desk. He went to the closet and grabbed all of his clothes, he folded them to make more space in the backpack. After he was done he grabbed the rest of his things that were under the bed and put them with his clothes. With that he went to the door and opened it to Anais, she immediately turned around when the door was opened and looked at him.

And with two words he made her confident he would come home. "Thanks sis..."

Jamie  
Jamie had been looking for Alec for the past thirty minutes but with no result. She was going to give up, she'll see him again someday that she knew, but when? Years? Days? Who knows. But she still looked on the bright side and kept her head high with the hope that he'll come back. So she went home to wait.

Alec  
He had left the Wattersons fifteen minutes ago and he felt guilty that he had to leave them behind. He saw Anais smile at him when he said thank you, she was trying to assure him that she was alright. But he knew she was hurt, and broken, he could see it all in her eyes. She was afraid of what was to come, and he didn't blame her because, he was just as afraid.

He decided to find a place to stay with the money he had. So far there was forty seven thousand still left, he barely even dented the stack. While walking he looked down at what he was wearing and realized he needed to change his appearance. Luckily there was a clothes shop nearby. He walked into the store and noticed an assortment of clothing he could choose from. He ended up choosing a brown Wtap Dept. jacket. He quickly paid for his items and went out the door, he immediately took off the tags and put on the jacket, also taking out the fedora of the dusters outfit that he still had, and putting it on to hide his face. He kept his head low and only lifted it to look at addresses. As he walked along he noticed many were avoiding him as his fedora blocked his face making him look like a criminal.

*sigh*'i don't blame them.' He thought looking around to see them all. I'm a freak. A freak, that name he deserved considering the things he had done. He pushed this thought far away as he had no intention of being saddened even more. He walked and walked trying to figure out where to stay, he didn't buy the apartment they gave him he had just stayed there they did everything. He walked by and saw a newspaper stand, there was a tall pigeon standing there reading one of his own papers. Alec walked up to the stand earning the portly pigeon's attention.

"What do you want?" He asked taking his eyes off the paper.

"The latest" Alec replied

"Local or world wide?" He asked again leaning on the counter

"Local." He said and the man pulled out a paper from the many that were around him and handed it to Alec.

"That'll be 2.50..." He said, Alec didn't care about the outrageous price so he just handed him a five and walked away. The man didn't complain. Alec looked all over the newspaper looking for an apartment ad. Suspecting that if there was a place available it would be in the news. He looked and looked and noticed one that said "descent one room one bath apartment." It didn't show amenities but it did show a phone number. Alec immediately went to the nearest phone booth and dialed the number listed. Shortly a gruff voice answered.

"Mm..hello?" The man groggily asked

"Uh I'm calling about the apartment?"

"Oh oh yeah, um well if you wanna stop by and check it out its at, 4335 Ellison drive.." He said trying to throw the fatigue from his voice.

"Ok I'll be coming by right now if you don't mind.." Alec said looking around a bit to make sure he wasn't being watched. After he said this he heard a couple bottles clash in the background.

"Um...sure,yeah that's fine." He replied hastily, after this Alec immediately decided to head over.

"Goodbye." Alec said before hanging up and walking out of the booth. He walked silently to Ellison drive, thank god he memorized the city. It was halfway across town, he was sure to raise suspicion but he had to get there somehow. He walked and walked making sure to take any short cut he could, this reminded him of when he first came to Elmore. He never would've thought of, well, any of the events that succeeded it. And to think he hated Elmore when he arrived. He chuckled at the thought, no one was on the streets at the time as he was on the more unpopulated side of town there was no one around to look at him. They would most likely stare at him with disgust or think he's some deranged lunatic. He arrived at Ellison drive in nearly thirty minutes, precious time lost.

He walked down the street looking at each mailbox to see if it matched 4335. Looking at a mailbox in scratched on letters he found his destination, the property's were more separated because he was on the outskirts of town. The mans property consisted of one big two story log cabin with a little one story a little further up with a dirt path that lead to it. With a deep breath he walked up to the two story building...

Notes~  
I'm going to cut it off here, sorry. I have a surprise for next chapter, I hope you didn't forget about her (hinthint). PS there's going to be a lack of Jamie for a while. Read & Review, until next time!


	18. He's alive!

Alec quickly knocked on the door, it was soon answered by a certain grey sauropod. Alec's eyes soon widened seeing her face. "Who are you?" She asked looking at him with her eyes squinting slightly, to her he seemed familiar.

"Um is your dad here?" He said disguising his voice

"Oh uh yeah, just a moment" she said then turning to the insides of the house "dad there's a man at the door for you!" She yelled soon walking in as an older brown sauropod came to the door. He had a longer neck than his daughter and what he could see was stubble under his chin. The man looked down to see Alec staring back up at him.

"Who are you?" He questioned in his gruff voice, from what Alec could tell he smoked...a lot.

"We talked over the phone?" He answered again in a deep voice to make sure he would think he's older than he really is.

"Oh, yeah. Um well lets go check it out." He answered squinting his eyes more as he was suspicious of his intention on this visit. They walked down the dirt path, stopping at the door of the small cabin. He then lifted the door mat to a hidden key that he quickly used to get inside. When they got in The sauropod flicked on a light switch and Alec was amazed. The inside was decorated neatly with a simple leather couch with a coffee table in front of it, a shelf in front of that held a small tv, there was also a shag rug carpet under the couch to keep it from scratching the hard wood floor. The rest of its inner design was extremely similar to the Wattersons house except for instead of stairs there was a bathroom door. The door that would be at the bottom of the stairs was most likely the bedroom. Over all it was a nice place, it was bigger than his old apartment that's for sure."what do you think?" He said smiling

"I think I'll take it!" He said almost forgetting to disguise his voice

"Great! Now let's get down to how much it will cost a month." He said to which Alec unzipped his backpack and pulled out 5k he didn't want to have the man complain if he left in a month, because it would be an inconvenience that he needed to avoid. When Alec pulled out the money the sauropod smiled more.

"I think this will cover the first couple months?" He half asked handing him the 5k.

"Yes it will! You can pay the next rent when you want." He replied taking the money. Alec knew that if he did have to pay rent it would be over ten months from now. "Enjoy your stay. But I'll say this once, don't come near my daughter." He said crossing his arms

"Understood, but if I may ask what's your name?" Alec replied

"Phillip Camberlin, you?" Phil said holding out his hand

"...Al, nice to meet you" he replied shaking his hand afterwards he nodded to Alec and walked out the door. Alec tried to come up with a good name to tell him but faltered as he had almost told him his real name, but Phil didn't seem to notice as he smiled and left closing the door behind him, Alec decided to look around the place a bit. Alec walked in the bedroom first to see a nicely made single bed and one dresser with a knight stand sitting next to the bed. He changed his mind as he saw how comfortable the bed was, he knew he couldn't sleep yet but that didn't stop him from relaxing then getting to work. So with a smile he immediately got settled in...

Molly  
The day was tiresome and boring as nothing had happened at school that day. The Wattersons weren't there that day, which made everything even more bland. She hasn't seen Alec in over a week, they had never hung out before but that was only because she was too shy to ask. She had heard that he was dating Jamie but she refused to believe it. When that man had left with her dad she wondered what they were doing outside but decided it was best to not concern herself with her dads business. But there was something about that mans eyes that seemed familiar...

Watterson household  
Nicole had let her kids stay home this day and this day only. They needed the break, she tried to keep the thought of Alec far away from mind as it would only bring up pain. She was currently sitting on the couch watching mind numbing tv which was rare for her as she was one of the more active members of the family. Richard on the other hand had started cleaning and working around the house as tv only reminded him of the good times he had shared with Alec. Gumball and Darwin changed the most as they had essentially turned goth becoming a practical shell of their former cheery selves. So far the scripts were flipped, no one was the same...except for Anais.

Anais was the only one who had stayed the same as she continued to go through her daily routine with a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Everyone thought she was in denial. But she knew the truth. Everyone was currently in the living room and she, was tempted to tell them right there and now. Whether it was Richard who was frantically cleaning or Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole who were watching tv with half lidded eyes everyone was there. She was almost about to give in and tell them, she wanted everything the way it was... 'whats the harm?' At this she thought back to Alec and how she promised she would be quiet. But Anais was too stubborn to be deterred, she proceeded to walk in front of the tv earning the attention of the family as they all looked at her."I have an announcement-" but before she could continue twenty men burst through the door in swat like uniforms.

They rushed the family who was still recoiling in shock. The men immediately cuffed their wrists behind their backs. "What's going on!" Nicole yelled and they all stopped in their tracks at her booming voice. "The Wattersons I presume?" Said a voice behind the wall of men. They immediately got out of the way to reveal, Tess. Nicole growled in a cat-like way at the sight of him. "Happy to see me are we?" He said chuckling afterwards.

"What are are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth

"Oh you should know. You harboring Alec and all." He said putting his hands behind his back and smiling.

"Can you just leave us alone. Our families already gone through enough!" Gumball yelled speaking up

"Not until I see Alec in a body bag." He said now frowning. The Wattersons were utterly confused at what he had meant but it was soon clear once a soldier came down the stairs.

"Sir. There's no evidence of his appearance in the home." The soldier said saluting Tess.

"Damn were too late." Tess responded scratching his chin

"What are you talking about Alec's dead we saw his body!" Nicole spoke out again as she was constantly struggling against the tight hand-cuffs.

"Oh, yes, he is, or is he? You need to open your eyes Nicole, he's a trained soldier. Born to kill.." He said smiling at their stupidity "boys, you know what to do. Oh and Nicole, we will be keeping you and your family under close surveillance" Immediately they all left as fast as they arrived. They first un-cuffed the family making sure to keep their guns at attention in case the Wattersons did anything. When they all left the Wattersons were there left to wonder.

"I need to tell you all something.." Anais spoke out, and everyone then immediately turned toward her."Alec's alive" she said smiling sheepishly. Everyone then glared at her.

"Tells us.." Nicole said

"Tell you what?"

"Everything.." Richard said out of the group at this Anais sighed and began her short tale...

Notes~  
I would like to thank NeoNimbus for the inspiration of these chapters, the idea itself I got when he reviewed a while ago when he thought molly and Alec would be paired. Also I would like to say sorry for how late I posted this, my Internet wouldn't let me load my account...Read & review, until next time!


	19. What heroism gets ya'

Molly  
Molly was becoming extremely suspicious as she heard constant rambling from the small cabin not far away. The walls may have looked thick but it was only for decoration as the walls were thin and held barely any insulation. They didn't need it anyhow. She was getting ready to go over to his cabin and stop the noises herself.

She was sure her dad wouldn't be bothering him considering how much money he had given us. After her dad had bragged to her about how they were going to be living good for a while he had drunken himself to sleep. This only made sure he wouldn't be inspecting the tenant. Just then another squeak could be heard from the nearby cabin."that's it!" She said jumping to her feet.

She then walked out of her room and down the stairs where she made no attempt in being quiet as her size wouldn't let her. She had no one to worry about in her house other than her dad, her mom had again stormed out in a fit of rage three weeks ago. Though Molly knew she would return, she always did. She walked out of her room and to the door where she cautiously opened it and looked around outside. 'Can't be to cautious out here.' She said to herself as they lived near the forest of doom where many freaks of nature resided. Once she saw the coast was clear she walked out the door and down the dirt path only to hear a low deafening growl nearby...

Phillip  
He had been sleeping peacefully on his couch after his alcohol binge which mostly included his favorite drink, whiskey. But he immediately sprung to his feet when he heard a loud shriek. He immediately knew it was from his daughter. "Molly, Molly!?" He yelled as he looked around ignoring his massive headache and the fatigue he felt. Another cry was heard and he sourced it coming from outside so he proceeded to sprint to the door with wide eyes. He practically bursted through the door almost destroying the hinges to see the scene that had unfolded outside his home.

Alec  
By the time Alec had gotten settled in he got trapped by the problem of what his next move was. He was walking back and forth across the hard wood floor making each step louder than it should be as the thumps gave him comfort. Accidentally voicing his thoughts in the process. He had also found a bulletin board clearly displayed on the fridge that was of course currently empty, he had moved it behind his dresser as the things that would be displayed there could not be displayed out in the open. It caused quite a noise as the dresser scraped against the hard wood floor. He hoped he didn't wake the Camberlins up. He had found some sticky notes in the closet and was about to get started with his plot when he heard the shriek from outside.

Dropping the notes he ran out of the apartment as fast as he could to see Molly staring wide eyed at a hulking red bear. It's eyes were a primal yellow and his shape was slightly deformed as some of his body was caved in or irregular. Alec was in front of Molly immediately when she started her second shriek. Alec stood in front of her with his eyes fixated on the bear in front. In the periphery of Alec's vision he saw that Phillip had bursted through the front door to see where the sounds were coming from. Alec paid Phillip no heed as the bear slowly advanced his eyes glued on Alec. The bear was immediately blown back as Alec wasted no time in savagely tackling the giant bear. He then launched his hands to the bears throat where he kept a death grip hoping to knock him out.

The bear struggled immensely under his unrelenting grip. The bear clawed furiously at his arms and shoulders but his attempts were in vain as Alec never loosened his hold. The bear was starting to fall asleep but in one last attempt to relinquish Alec's grip he rolled throwing Alec off his balance and making him let go of the bears throat. He immediately took advantage of this and proceeded to try to bite Alec. But Alec had reacted quickly and stopped the bear from getting any closer to his face. He then used his feet to fling the bear up and over his lying form. The bear was utterly surprised as he had no time to react and simply went over Alec with little movement. Alec was behind the bear in a flash as he immediately proceeded to twist the bears head as hard as he could. He was going to snap its neck. The bear was flailing his arms as the pressure on his neck was becoming extremely painful.

In one swift moment all movement stopped and the bear went still. After Alec was sure he was dead he let go of the bears neck and watched as the bear fell to the ground unmoving. He breathed deeply and looked at the Camberlins who were staring at him wide eyed. He had thought it was from him killing a bear right before them but soon realized he had forgotten his fedora in the cabin...

Jamie  
She had hoped that he would come back in less than a day, but again her hopes were crushed as he never showed his face. The secret she kept from him weighed on her mind...Everyone she knew had parents even if they weren't biological. She wasn't lucky like them, she had thought she had something in common with Alec but he eventually got "adopted" by the Wattersons, which stunned her. Getting dumped was inevitable in her mind as she thought their relationship would fall apart when he found out.

There was always that what if..they seemed to control her life ever since her dad died...What ifs made her into a bully, what ifs made her hurt the people she liked, what ifs made Alec leave.. After this thought she looked up into the ceiling trying to distract her mind from the thought. She was currently laying in her bed she didn't exactly know what to do now. Jamie had thought about going into a full on search of Alec but she couldn't leave her home. There were many memories in the house she had currently resided in and she refused to leave it when her dad had died. She worked hard to keep it up and running, she had worked at the Elmore shopping center. Many days she found it hard to hide from Alec as he had worked there. 'Thank god I was on stocking duty' she said to herself then chuckling after remembering the many close calls she had with Alec...

She was shook out of her walk down memory lane as she heard the sound of boots depressing her carpet outside the door...

Notes~  
This was a tough chapter to write as I had pretty much no inspiration. I'm at a standstill for what to do next but I'll think of something. Read&Review, until next time!


	20. Frozen

Alec  
For the second time in that week Alec found himself frozen in place. They were staring for so long Alec felt like he might burn and shrivel up under their unrelenting gazes. But sadly he had almost become accustomed to the judgement that others have given him. They never voiced it but he could always tell from the way they stared. After three minutes of uncomfortable silence it was Molly who spoke out first. "Alec?" She said voicing her astonishment.

"Y-yes...it's me."

"You know this kid Molly?" Phillip said speaking up

"Yeah, we met in school." She explained turning her gaze to her father. Alec on the other hand was shocked at how calm she was, especially in a situation like this. But Alec couldn't waste any time as they knew he was here and Alec knew he would have to tell them.

"Ahem" he interrupted, at this Molly and Phillip looked at him once more " we have a problem. You see, you weren't supposed to know I was, well, me. So from here on out this never happened."

After he said this he was surprised to hear phillips agreement. "I'm ok with it, only because you saved my daughter." He said putting his arm on Molly's shoulder. And almost immediately after he heard Molly's calm voice speak up.

"I'm fine with it too" she said showing a small smile afterwards

"Hehe, hey where did you learn to fight like that son." Phillip said trying to direct Alec's attention from Molly. Phillip was just a tad over protective.

"Um, I can't exactly tell you, but thank you for letting me stay." He said taking the time to thank the two "I think I'm going to go to bed now though, it's been a long day.." At this comment Phillip seemed to agree as he soon ushered his daughter back inside just as he turned to leave. He looked back to see that Molly was still looking at him. At the sight of Alec looking at her she immediately set her gaze to the ground just as she was shoved inside...

Alec was sure she was just scared of him like everyone is. No matter how he put it in his mind he was sure she had an ulterior motive for her actions. To him she seemed laid back and calm, too calm, lucky for him he knew every trick in the book. She was hiding something. But he didn't need to know some petty secret he had more pressing matters. So far the only plan he had was to infiltrate the agency and through miraculous odds and confront Tess. At that moment it finally dawned on him, 'I'm nothing without the agency' as much as it hurt him to think about it let alone say it he was nothing without them. All he was, was skill and muscle, he couldn't evade an entire complex of highly trained agents with no...prior...information...

He immediately smacked his head in as if awakening from a long stupor. Immediately he jumped up from the bed and ran to his bedroom door, but he stopped in mid-stride. 'Patience Alec, patience.' He found himself repeating those words over and over again until he relaxed once more. He knew he needed to plot his entrance and think of things that would help him along the way. So with a deep breath he walked over to his board, uncovered it as quietly as he could and he began recalling the many exit points he had seen at the agency...

Jamie  
The cuffs cut deeply into her wrists as she struggled against them once more. Darkness was all she could see as she was blinded by what felt like a bag made of a string sized rope. She knew her struggles were in vain but she refused to give up.

"Aye, stop that! Your cuttin' yourself!" A man said near her, which only succeeded in making her thrash her entire body. They were carrying her down a hallway, she couldn't tell how long it was because she could only hear the echo of the boots her captors wore. The two men holding her only sighed in frustration as they continued on. Jamie stopped struggling as all her energy was used up, she could almost sense the smug grins on their faces as she flopped her head down in defeat. She suddenly regained some of her senses as she was jerked upright. She closed her eyes tight as the bag was ripped from her head, it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust but when they did she found she was in a white room.

The room looked like it had been just recently made. The room also had a plexiglass outlook over the entire city of Elmore, the only thing in the room was a desk and two chairs on the opposite sides of it. There was also a name plate clearly stating "Tess Senaire." She stood in shock seeing the plate. She knew nothing good was about to happen...

Notes~  
I honestly have to say I'm losing all inspiration to do this story. The only time I can type is when it's the weekend. I'm sorry to say I might just have to post when I can. I had high hopes that I'd be able to write my story with ease, but that was during summer, and school is taking almost 100% of the day and the little bit of time that I have is getting spent with my family. So even though I don't know when next time will be, read & review, until next time...


	21. A time for action

Morning finally dawned on Alec as he groaned with fatigue. He didn't remember much about last night, heck he can't remember what happened after he started planning his infiltration of the agency. He strained to remember as he got off the couch. When he looked down at the coffee table the memories came rushing back. He had passed out after sitting down to think. He must've been more tired then he himself thought.

He sighed and stretched popping some stiff joints. Looking back down to the papers that lay strewn on the table he sighed once more at how complicated everything had gotten. Still looking at the table he noticed the tv remote in the corner. 'A little time to relax couldn't hurt..' He thought picking up the remote and clicking the power button. Immediately the shopping channel pulled up to which he changed as fast as the remote would let him. The next channel to pull up was the news, he smiled as he set the remote down and watched. There was a woman sitting at a varnished wooden desk..

"..scientists who are still researching the anomalies that happened three months ago are still baffled at what could've caused the event. But in other words the government has issued a local watch of the area as they say the number one most wanted criminal has taken up residence in Elmore.." At this Alec's eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"They wouldn't.." He said as the news cast continued.

"They say its a local boy named Alec, they gave no last name but they say he is extremely dangerous and have allowed us to show this video.." Immediately it played the scene that had happened over six months ago in the school when Alec refused to join Tina and Jamie's gang..

Alec swore under his breath as the video played, he had not been told there were security cameras in the school. The video only showed Alec taking them both down. After it was over the woman proceeded..

"The government has also issued a ten thousand dollar reward for the apprehension of this criminal..." After that Alec immediately shut off the television and groaned, he could never get a break could he? He slumped farther in the couch at the realization that he may never be able to relax again, this could be the last day he would walk the Earth period. He couldn't say he wasn't afraid, but who wouldn't be afraid? Considering the death that lays inevitably ahead...and you didn't know who's death it would be.

Torturing himself with his own mind, he knew, wouldn't help his situation but he couldn't help himself. He got up and looked towards the papers on the table. The only way he thought of was going through his old entry way he used as a kid or the front door. Well, at least he knew he could cross off one option. So he knew his route and just as immediately he knew what he would do when he got inside...

15 hours later, around midnight  
Alec, deciding it was about time to go he grabbed his things. He still had some doubt about going but if he didn't he knew Tess might do something drastic. Alec shuddered just thinking of the many ways Tess could hurt him. He put on the trench coat and-learning from his mistake from Molly- his fedora. During the day he managed to prepare by going to some stores being careful to hide his eyes. So now he had a military grade m1911 and a SKS; he had to threaten a old banana that he knew was Banana Joes dad to let him by it at his gun shop. The shop was called Joe's firearms, he guessed that Joe's dad must've been planning to hand the shop down to him. But pressing that memory away he stepped outside through his front door and closed it behind him. He had turned off all the lights; he wasn't sure he would be coming back that night. Or any night after. The air was frigid and unsettling, as if it predicted death itself. The air reminded him of how cold it was when he was a child at the agency. He walked silently without turning back.

Keeping out of the moonlight he crept through the streets of Elmore relying mainly on memory to get him back to the agency. Thinking back releasing him in the same city as the agency didn't seem real smart. But then again, who ever looks in plain sight at first? All of his thoughts were halted as he arrived at his destination. The agency...it looked like a mere three story crummy apartment complex you'd find in New York. They had the cloak device on. But he knew it was them from the way it looked, compared to the other buildings it looked as if someone was trying to make it looked wrecked. That gave it away too easily. He smirked as he saw the all to familiar dumpster with nothing in it. He silently crept along side the sidewalk being careful to avoid traffic cameras. Because he knew all to well they weren't traffic cameras at all. The dumpster seemed to get farther away as he approached. When he was right next to it he realized he had gotten a lot taller since he was last there making it look so much smaller than he remembered. He slowly pushed the dumpster away wincing at each and every small squeak and scrape. He stopped after a grate was fully revealed. He had only snuck out of the agency once, and he wasn't apt to go out again after what had happened the first time.

He shuddered as he remembered. That day he learned what happens when your about to get raped, luckily he got away before he had actually had it happen to him. But still it was the most traumatizing moment in his life. Though that was before he saw the torture chamber they had or the "interrogation room" as they like to call it. Shaking off that fateful day he looked down towards the grate it was very small. Alec wouldn't be able to fit. Though he knew he should of thought he wouldn't he still groaned in frustration. Now he would have to find a way through the front door. He must've thought he himself was crazy but he was too far in to leave without being noticed. Tightening his strap that held his SKS on his back he walked around to the front door. It looked like any entrance to a complex of any kind; two double doors and a puke green carpet rolling down the front three steps to the sidewalk. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The "lobby" looked just as he thought it would plain and regular. But of course he knew the agency would be on him any moment as he most likely triggered an alarm when he went through the front door. He was brought back from looking at the poorly kept lobby when he saw the elevator indicating that someone was coming from the eighth floor. This only proved that the run-down building was the agency as he recalled only three floors were seen. The light slowly ticked down from eight as they were getting closer to where his floor was located. He immediately ran and hid behind the large half circle desk that was pressed up against the side of the wall. And wasting no time un strapped his SKS from his shoulder and slipped in a round drum clip. Pulling back the bolt and releasing it with a click he put a moderately large bullet in the chamber. The drum held one-hundred rounds, they were in for one hell of a fight.

When the elevator hit one and the doors slid part-way open bullets rained from the small hole and Alec barely had time to duck fully under the receptionists desk. He was surprised at there ferocity. They must know its him, but how? He looked around from where he was behind cover and saw one security camera pointed directly at him with a blinking red light. He looked at wishing he could just shoot it but that would reveal his cover, and in a life or death moment like this he couldn't afford to. The shooting stopped twenty seconds in as someone repeated "cease fire!" Once everyone had stopped Alec gave them no time to ponder if he was dead or not as he pulled up his rifle and pulled the trigger rapidly at the opening in the elevator. Shell after shell fell from his rifle like a water fall reverberating a ting below the sound of the actual shot. He stopped firing when he saw every heavily armored body hit the floor. Thank the heavens above he went for armor piercing rounds. He got out from behind the desk and looked at the many bodies just outside the elevator. Their mouthes were open with shock and most of their eyes looked as if they would pop out of their sockets. A pool of crimson red blood pooled largely around them all. He immediately looked away as he walked forward and into the open elevator. Pushing some bodies out of the entrance he looked at his options. One out of them all stuck out to him, Experiments. He-out of curiosity- pressed the button to which it glowed and the doors slid shut...

Notes~  
About the long wait. Yeah, sorry about that. It's right around my birthday and my family's demanding attention. I completely stopped getting on during that time so I hope to catch up for lost time with longer chapters. I also need to catch up with everyone else's stories. So sorry again and Read & Review, until next time!


	22. A time for action pt 2

The elevator went slowly as each and every floor was indicated with a small ding. He never got to explore the agency much as he lived only on one floor and that was the basement, though it was just as nice as the rest of the building, fake lobby excluded. The experiments room was the tenth floor only five floors from the roof. When it finally reached the room he found his heart beating uncontrollably as if he knew he wasn't going to like what he saw. The doors slid open to reveal a large iron door. Immediately he breathed a sigh of relief thinking he wouldn't have to see what was inside. But his heart got caught in his throat when he saw the door was cracked open, pulling out his m1911 instead of his SKS which was strapped to his back once more he swallowed his fear and made a step towards the door. He proceeded to open the door fully with one hand making sure to keep the pistol ready to be fired. The door made a menacing screech as he opened it slowly, the farther it opened the deeper the octave of the screech. When it was fully opened he nearly dropped his pistol but quickly he got better hold on it and looked on.

There was row upon row of tubes each one empty. All of them had digital names on top, starting at A1. He looked at the bottom of the tube and it clearly displayed K.I.A. But that's not all it said it showed two names one male one female, before the names it said DNA donors He trembled as he walked down row upon row all saying either K.I.A. or M.I.A.. But he quickly broke into a run as he looked at each one. He ran as if his life depended on it, but he knew...that it did. He stopped as he got to one1hundred and fifty. And he slowly inched along as he neared his tube. His feet barely even left the ground when he walked and he felt as if they would give out under him. When finally he arrived at A163. All it said was dismissed with a green lit background. Unlike all the others that either had a red background or blue for dead or missing, which also most likely meant dead. Quickly he looked at donors and it said:

Male: Frank Watterson

Female: Elizabeth Watterson

When he read that he nearly shouted where he stood. 'I was a Watterson after all..' Alec felt like laughing. He didn't know why he just did; looking back it was kind of ironic. He had wondered and wondered who his parents were and he was living with his relatives all that time. 'So many wasted hours thinking..' But he was taken from thought when he noticed the tube next to his was empty. It said A164, on the bottom, active duty.

He looked at the empty chamber for a long time. He had his questions answered, but should he curse another generation to wonder the same? But soon he shook his head and focused on where he knew he had to go. It was time to end it. But could he really stop Tess? Alec answered his own question by breaking into a determined sprint. He ran straight back to the elevator and slid back inside pressing the button to the top floor as he hooked around the doorway. The doors slid shut and a faint tune started playing, he must not have notice it before...

Actually now that he listens clock it almost sounds like a rapidly repeating ting. It was then that he knew this was no elevator music. Alec quickly looked around the elevator looking for a loose panel or anything that could get him out. But there was no way out. The tinges were high pitched and coming faster and faster. He looked to the door and in a final effort he tried prying the doors open. The doors were hard to open and he slipped a few times but he managed to open it enough to go through. Luckily there was a small space in between the two doors he could go in. He immediately pressed his back up against the wall as the elevator kept on going. The space was small and the elevator almost crushed his rib cage going bye. But he probably only had one broken bone or two, which it was just plain luck that he survived.

He looked up as the elevator kept on going, the tinging was reverberating throughout the shaft and was a lot faster. Of course there was a bomb directly under the elevator and it was two seconds away from zero. He reeled his head back against the doors he was against and squeezed his eyes shut just as a deafening explosion sounded throughout the entire agency. Most likely alerting everyone. The explosion almost threw him over the ledge and into the chasm below. He waited until every piece of scrap metal had fallen below him. Then being as careful as he could he turned around and tried prying open the second set of doors. The second doors were easier as he had adrenaline flowing through his body. It came open and dived through just as they closed shut behind him.

With his heart in his ears and his head bleeding slightly he slowly got up. He stumbled a bit on his feet but he regained his balance as fast as his body would let him. His vision was a bit blurry and his ears were ringing but he managed to run to a nearby room. It wouldn't matter which, he just needed time to get his head together. He opened the door slumped down just beside the door, he then closed it and breathed deeply for a couple seconds. After he was sure he could get up without wobbling he stood and looked around...

Notes~  
Special thanks to **Laengruk10001** for letting me use his OC's Frank and Elizabeth Watterson. (They will make an appearance later in the story.) This chapter was shortened due to some unexpected interruptions, the next chapter will be longer..Read & Review, until next time!


	23. When you know your enemy

The room was empty...except for the hundreds of weapons. Alec's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly assessed his predicament. If he stayed there would-most likely-be a whole army of agents heading his way to get weapons. Some may already have pistols or other smaller caliber weapons. And that, was very bad. And then if he left he would most likely be spotted and chased, so really he didn't have many options. But just as soon as he had arrived he was taken from his thoughts immediately when he heard the stomping of numerous shoes outside in the hallway. He cursed under his breath, how long had he been thinking? There was no time to run, he would have to stand against them all. Quickly he looked around for a good weapon until he saw the perfect one...

Garry Downs had been working the night shift and it was the most boring yet as there was no activity for miles around the headquarters let alone the fourteenth floor. He sighed in boredom as he patrolled the empty hallways once more. The most interesting thing he had done tonight was run into a group of agents heading to the first floor. They said it was just an intruder probably looking for a place to stay as the outside looks like a hotel. But still, it was shoot on sight because of that crazy kid, as they call him. Tess had ordered that rule only a few days back, everyone just thought he was paranoid. But anyway Garry followed orders and kept on trudging through the halls hoping to at least bump into another agent patrolling but it was unlikely since they had certain times when they past a designated position. And who was he kidding they would most likely just glance at each other and nod, and then they would keep moving through the halls. He wasn't hoping to just bump into anyone though, that's just what he told himself, he really hoped to bump into Jane.

Jane was a grey rabbit with an hour glass figure that any man would love. And him compared to her, he looked like something you'd find in the trash. All he was was a flee bitten squirrel, literally. Except he didn't have flees, anymore that is. He was buff, yeah, but he didn't really have a face you'd display loud and proud. The scar he had on his cheek that ran to his lip, prevented that. But, really, otherwise he blended in with a crowd well because he was literally white, and he couldn't be happier because he really couldn't handle attention. He was taken from his thoughts of Jane when he saw the silent alarm going off on his wrist. All it looked like was a watch but it flashed red and vibrated when there was a code five emergency. And right now it was going crazy on his wrist. His face hardened and he immediately started into a jog but he stumbled on his feet when he heard a loud explosion not two halls away.

He broke into a faster run and his eyes widened slightly as he was afraid of who was attacking. He ran to the hall to see what the commotion was and he couldn't help but grip his government issued mp5 tighter in his hands. When he arrived he was shocked to see Alec there and on the ground. Alec slowly got up and Garry watched as he stumbled and trudged almost lazily into the armory. Alec didn't notice him, that was good. He didn't know what to do but stand there in shock, he tried thinking of his training but drew up a blank memory. He was about to turn and run to get help but when he turned around he saw dozens of agents heading his way. Jane was among them as she had a look of total determination on her face. He knew she was frightened as he was one of the few that knew her very well, the determination was just to mask the fear. The group was only seven yards away when he said in a quiet enough voice for them to hear. "It's Alec!" He said to which he put a finger to his lip and pointed it to the armory afterwards. Most of the newer recruits hesitated but the veterans just pulled out the smaller weapons they had on them. The new recruits followed afterwards.

Garry fell in front with his mp5 and he pulled it upwards and aimed down the sights as they half jogged to the armory. He waited in front of the door and looked behind him to see the others looking at him. He panicked slightly but then turned forward and kicked one of the doors open and agents pored through both the doors. They were greeted with an AT-4 rocket launcher aiming straight at their faces...

There were obviously shocked as many of them froze in mid-step. Alec only smirked as they slowly stood straight at the doorway. He was about thirty feet away, and there was only one man aiming a gun at him. And immediately he said shakily, "p-put down the weapon and give yourself up Alec." It was Garry gripping his mp5 with strength that seemed to be about to fail. Alec responded by gripping the launchers handle tighter. But soon he spoke,

"I don't don't want to see anymore death." He asked almost as if it was a question and his eyes looked almost regretful. For him it was like looking a fawn in the eyes before you shot it in the head. He knew there must've been a flicker of hesitation on his face because the man held his gun straighter. Everyone else had their eyes on his rocket launcher until the man stepped forward. He walked slowly and putting caution into each step, at this point a girl showed great alarm,

"Garry, stop!" It was jane, she had spoken out, worried for his well being.

"No, I'll be fine." He said, Jane almost almost jumped, she had never seen him so determined. Slowly but surely she started to follow, there was no protest. She had known he was reckless but this was insane, he was going to get himself killed someday. She just didn't want it to be today and right before here eyes. So she followed him, hoping that if it got nasty she could somehow save his life.

Alec was worried, the man, Garry was the girl had said, seemed to know he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. Especially not now. He knew too much, Garry had love, Garry had fears, Garry had people he cared about, Garry, had a future. Alec was shaking now, he had to think quick or he was as good as dead. All the while Garry was smiling in an almost kind way as he kept his gun trained on Alec.

"I'm sure you already know this" Alec began "but I'm not gonna kill you, I won't kill you." Alec said his expression showing nothing now. "But then again, I'm absolutely fine with injuring you." At that time the smile seemed to stick to his face after Alec had said his first sentence, but on the second it turned to a shocked frown. Jane seemed even more shocked. But that was only a split second as Alec quickly pointed the rocket launcher to as close to as the middle of the space between them as he could and fired..

Garry and Jane were blown back in the explosion and the rest were shielding their eyes. Alec, seeing his chance, abandoned his rocket launcher and jumped down into the crater he had created. He never missed a beat as right after he landed he kept on running. There was no way for Alec to know what floor he was on but from what he saw it must've been some sort of research facility. But he wasn't paying much attention as he had to get as far away as possible and the images were flashing by so fast that he couldn't sort them out thoroughly enough. Only when Alec reached the far top right corner of the agency did he stop to take in his surroundings. He was next to a floor to ceiling window that seemed to stretch to the other end of the agency.

Everything was white, except for a strip of gray on the wall, and as Alec began to notice everything also smelled sterile and clean. Alec decided to look off a way out or anything that could get him to Tess. He knew he had to be silent as to not be discovered once again. When he arrived at another corner he managed to find directions. There were five different lines all of them a different color. They were red, green, blue, black, and gray. There colored boxes just at the corner with locations written in them. He quickly scanned the list and decided to go to the emergency wing, he just hoped that there'd be something there to help him...

Notes~  
I don't have anything to say this chapter so.. Read & Review, until next time!


End file.
